Mark My Words
by Wordy-.TheAngelMod
Summary: After Prom Caroline decides it's time for her to leave Mystic Falls, just as Klaus plans to go to New Orleans . They take separate ways but what will happen when they meet again after 50 years? Will they continue to play "cat & mouse" or will time show Caroline that Klaus was right about them all along? Can they overcome the new obstacles in their way? #Klaroline
1. Perception of Time

**Hello! I'm new in the network and this is my first attemp at FanFiction (at least first time I ever completed a chapter of anything and posted it anywhere). So, I'd appreciate your comments and if it gets a good response then I'll post a CHAPTER II soon. Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Mark My Words

CHAPTER I. Perception of Time

Graduation was over, the pictures were taken, and the caps had long ago fallen to the ground. Caroline's decision was made. All that was left, really, was saying goodbye. As she sat in the living room couch at the boarding house with both Stefan and Damon, Caroline explained to them her reasons for leaving, the same reasons she had already repeated to herself every time she started having second thoughts, which happened to be every two minutes.

- Listen – Caroline was getting tired of explaining herself - Elena's not gonna change her mind any time soon. The cure is out of the question now and we've already proved no good can come out of trying to "convince" her to turn her humanity back on. – She made quotation marks with her fingers as she said it. "Convincing" Elena to feel again had resulted in a trail of dead bodies that Caroline had to help bury. Pushing her any further would only raise the body count. _Thanks, but no thanks_, Caroline said to herself.

- We can't give up on her now, Caroline – said Stefan, pleading with his intense puppy eyes. He was sitting in the arm chair across from Caroline, leaning towards her with his elbows on his knees and his hands intertwined, his head slightly to the side to make his gaze even harder to ignore. Caroline was beginning to think this was his persuasive pose, the one he always took when he was trying to make her see his point. _Oh, come on! Don't look at me like that, Stefan!_

- My brother here is right for a change. – Damon added after taking a zip from his scotch. He strolled from the mini bar to stand next to where Stefan was sitting, still holding his drink – It's gonna take all of us if we want to get Elena back. And that includes you, Vampire Barbie – He smirked at the blonde in his self-sufficient way.

- Ugh, there's no point! – Caroline threw her hands in the air exasperated and leaned back on the couch. She had to make them see where she was coming from. She didn't want them to think she didn't love Elena any more. Well, Damon could think whatever he wanted for all she cared, but not Stefan. She very much cared what Stefan thought of her.

- I'm not saying we should give up on her – Caroline searched for the right words in her head –. All I'm saying is… - She suddenly remembered something _he_ had told her once – you have to adjust your perception of time when you're a vampire.

She smiled a sad little smile to herself after she said that. She was agreeing with _him_ out of all people! But it was true.

- Since when are you the guide to vampire wisdom, newbie? – said Damon, pointing at her with his drink – We're older than you are, remember? Don't talk to us about "time perception".

Stefan remained silent, like he was pondering over what Caroline had just said, so she decided to ignore Damon and talk directly to him instead. She leaned forward and looked him in the eye, trying to get to his soul, his heart.

- She will come back to us one day, Stefan. I know she will. I trust her – she said in a soft voice -. But it's not going to be today or tomorrow, and you know it. I just can't see her destroy herself like that anymore. And I can't risk her hurting my mom out of spite, or me for that matter. I have to get away, Stefan. And I think you do, too – She was wondering if she should have said that last part or not, when she saw Stefan's mouth start to open in protest. She interrupted him before he could say anything -. But that's not for me to decide. I can only control what_ I_ do, and I'm leaving.

- If we leave Elena on her own, she'll do things she'll regret later – Stefan said. Caroline could see the hurt in him as he spoke from his own tortured experience.

- Yes, I know that – Caroline replied -. But if we push her, she'll do even worst things. You've seen it, Stefan! I think the best we can do now is give her some space. Keep tabs on her if you want, but don't corner her. She'll start feeling again when she's ready.

Caroline reached over to place her hand on Stefan's. She hated to see her friend like this, so burdened and pained.

- But even then, Stefan, you know she won't be the same Elena she was before she turned. None of us are the same anymore, why should she be the exception? I think you could use the space too, to grieve over the girl you loved. The girl you both loved – She looked up at Damon, who had an uncharacteristic expression on his face. He looked… sad. Sad and vulnerable. _Maybe this is the side of him he only showed to Elena, maybe this is why she fell in love with him_, Caroline thought. When Damon realized she was looking at him, he quickly composed himself clearing his throat a bit before plastering his nonchalant mask back on his face.

- This is ridiculous – Damon protested, and he went across the living room to sit on the other arm chair, away from Caroline – Go, don't go, Barbie. I don't care. Do whatever you want and leave Elena to us. Some friend you are, anyways.

- Since when are you the guide on how to deal with Elena? – Caroline said, throwing back Damon's words at him. She pulled back from Stefan to face Damon – I've known her a lot longer that you have, remember? Even as a human before her parents died, Elena could be a stubborn little bitch sometimes, just so you know. I love her, and she's my best friend, but facts are facts. And the fact right now is that she needs to deal with this on her own if she's ever going to be a normal vampire, whatever that is. She can't count on you two to come saving her all the time, or fixing her. Besides, isn't that how this whole mess started in the first place? You _sire-bonded _her into turning her humanity off, instead of letting her make her own decisions! – Caroline's voice was getting a bit high. She saw a glimpse of that deep sadness cross Damon's eyes again. He smirked quickly at her and zipped his drink looking away.

- Caroline, I can't tell you to stay. – Stefan decided to cut in before Caroline and his brother got into a growling contest. The blonde vampire let out a strong breath and closed her eyes for a moment trying to calm herself. She turned back to look at Stefan - I understand what you're saying, and all I can do is say that I'll miss you and that please take care – He tried to smile for his friend but all he managed was a look of resignation. Caroline smiled back, a sincere but small smile.

- I'll miss you too, Stefan. You've taught me more than you know – she said, reaching over to hug her friend tightly.

- Oh, come on! – Caroline heard Damon protest with disdain, right before he left the living room at vampire speed. She pulled away from Stefan's embrace to wipe a tear half way down her cheek.

- So… - Stefan said with a deep voice. He cleared his throat before continuing in a somewhat cheerful tone - When are you leaving? – he asked.

- Tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Caroline opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling above her bed. She wasn't exactly waking up since she hadn't slept much. It was more like checking to see if it was finally a decent hour to get out of bed. She glanced over to the blinking red neon numbers on her nightstand and read 5:36 A.M. She let out a whiny squeal and punched the soft covers of her bed in frustration.

- Forget it, I'm going out – she thought out loud, and lifted the covers to jump out of bed.

She was emotionally exhausted from yesterday. After talking to Stefan and Damon she'd met with Matt, and then with Bonnie. That last one didn't go too well. Bonnie was almost as unrecognizable as Elena, there was something dark about her now. It was even worse because Bonnie's darkness seemed to be lurking behind her poker face, which to Caroline felt far more dangerous than Elena's outspoken war against feelings and all things human, aside from blood of course. Every time she looked at Bonnie now, she couldn't help but picture her with those white vacant eyes surrounded by twelve dead witches in a dark forest.

_The witches I killed_, she thought.

Caroline felt the guilt building up inside her and fought to keep it down. Maybe it was a little unfair to be judging Bonnie, or Elena, _or him_, for doing some things that were less than good. _Terrible things_, her memory corrected.

After a good half hour, Caroline was ready to go. She wore a navy blue running outfit that wrapped around her like a glove, and her messy I-just-woke-up hair now rested neatly in a thick blonde braid over her right shoulder. She clasped a small white fanny pack around her waist and started packing her essentials. She'd decided to go for an early run around town… at human speed. Not that she needed the exercise now that she was a vampire, it was just one those things that still felt good, like eating or sleeping. Besides, she just wanted to get out of the house.

The cold morning breeze hit Caroline's face when she stepped out of the house. As she ran, she started thinking about the bus she'd be taking later that day. Everything was already set for the trip. Caroline had been accepted at a college in California, and quite frankly she was looking forward to the change of weather. What was the point of a daylight ring if she couldn't hit the beach every once in a while, right?

Caroline came out of her thoughts to realize that she was already reaching the town square. All right, maybe she wasn't going at a very human speed after all. She sat down on one of the benches in the square, pulled her legs up and folded them like a lotus flower. She was sitting right in front of The Grill, and it occurred to her that this was the same bench where _he_ had asked her about her hopes and dreams. _Ugh! Prying little man_. What did he care about her hopes and dreams? Sure, he was the first person to ever ask her about them, but still...

She tried to shake him from her mind. She didn't like thinking about Klaus, because when she did he would always grow a little bit more on her, and that wasn't right. That wasn't right at all. Klaus was still the reason why Tyler had to leave her. Maybe she could go find Tyler now. Then again, he hadn't asked her to join him or to go looking for him one day. That still bothered Caroline even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone, including herself.

Caroline looked at her watch, it was almost 8 a.m. She didn't want to run anymore, but it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go either. There was nothing left for her to do in this town. That's why she was leaving in the first place. No more dance committees, no more cheerleading competitions, not even Tyler anymore. Nothing but her friends, and she'd already dealt with all of them yesterday. All except Elena.

Caroline wondered if she should talk to Elena. _I mean what for? She's only going to push my buttons until I throw her through a wall_. She was trying to get away from all the drama instead of looking for more. No, she didn't need to say anything to Elena. Caroline felt a pang of anguish in her chest. She took out her phone and hit the speed dial. After a few minutes she heard the sleepy answer on the other side of the line.

- What?

- Elena? Hi. Listen, we need to talk.

- Isn't it a little early for an intervention Caroline? I'm sure whatever I did you can rant about it later.

- It's not about that, Elena. I just need to tell you something.

Caroline made a conscious effort to keep her words neutral. Talking to Elena these days was like dealing with a wild animal. You made the wrong move and she would either run for the hills or kill you.

- It's something you need to know, Elena. Your choice – Caroline prompted. Maybe if Elena thought there was something in it for her then she'd agree to meet Caroline.

The line was silent for 3 seconds before Elena spoke again.

- Fine – she said – Where do you want to meet?

- Where are you right now?

- The Mikaelson Mansion.

-What!? – Caroline was shocked. Apparently Elena has turned off her common sense along with her humanity – What are you thinking, Elena!?

- I like it here – Elena said dismissively. Caroline could just picture her raising her shoulders with indifference. _God! She's annoying like this!_ It was like talking to a wall, an obnoxious, emotionless, reckless wall – Besides, - Elena continued – being surrounded by Originals seems to keep Damon and Stefan off my back.

Caroline wanted to yell at her, remind her how dangerous it was to get involved with Klaus and Rebekah, even with Elijah now that he and Katherine were… _Ugh! _Did Elena forget that she and Jeremy had recently killed their brother Kol? More importantly, had they forgotten!?

Caroline took a deep breath and tried to remember why she'd called Elena. She decided against pointing out her friend's stupidity, _which – _she thought – _might be pointless anyway_.

- All right, Elena, I'll meet you there. – She suddenly remembered Klaus would probably be there. It was his house. For some reason she didn't want to face Klaus – Wait for me outside, ok?

Caroline hung up and put the phone back with a sigh. She missed her old Elena so much. She'd get her back someday, she had to. The town was pretty much deserted except for the occasional runner and some cars, so the blonde got up and walked casually across the square to a narrow alley. When she felt safely out of everyone's sight, Caroline set off towards the Mikaelson Mansion at the most of her speed.

* * *

The morning was clearing outside the window of his study. He'd been in there all night unwilling to rest, pacing the floor, smashing the occasional glass in a moment's rage. Now he sat in that leather chair, his back to the desk, just staring out the window and holding an empty glass of whisky against his forehead. He head was swirling with flawed plots and unconvincing threats. He had to come up with something to protect his family, he always did. It was just too much at once this time. Just when he was up to his nose with Silas and that bloody cure, then Elijah had come with word of an uproar in New Orléans._ New Orléans of all places! _His lips puckered even tighter. The last thing he needed was to go back to that town now.

Klaus was about to smash the glass in his hand when he heard noise coming from the stairs. He turned his chair around slightly towards the door. Someone was up, probably Elijah. _Good_, he thought, getting up and placing the glass gently on the desk, _I need to talk to him about this._ Klaus opened the door of his study just as he heard the front door opening… and closing again. _Now, where is Elijah going so early?_, Klaus frowned. This was not the time to be betrayed by his older brother. He was about to open the front door to go after Elijah and demand an explanation when he heard someone talking just outside. It wasn't Elijah. He let go of the handle and instead moved to the big paneled window next to the door. He pulled the light curtain aside a bit and peered out. It was Elena on the front porch with her back to the house looking over at something on the other side of the lawn. Klaus couldn't see what or who it was, but it didn't take long before _she _came running into view and stopped abruptly but graciously in front of Elena, a few loose strands of her blonde hair still fluttering in the air before laying back down to frame her face. It was Caroline.

He gazed at her serious face from the window, and his brow relaxed as the corner of his mouth pulled up in a mischievous half-smile. She looked lovely when she tried to frown like that. He dropped the curtain back down to hide himself but decided to stay and listen. He needed to know what brought Caroline to his house. A man could hope.

- Hey – he heard Caroline say softly. It was not a cheerful greeting, more like nostalgic and mournful. Had something happened to her?

- What do you want? – Elena replied coldly. _That's right,_ Klaus thought while remembering the scene at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, _these two are not exactly friends anymore._

- I came to say goodbye, Elena. I'm leaving town tonight.

- What do you mean you're leaving town? – Elena spoke Klaus' mental question – Is this about the cure again? Because…

- It's not about the cure, Elena. God! Would you just listen?

Klaus took a peek outside and saw Caroline had her fists clenched and her head towards the sky. She was clearly losing her temper.

- I just came because I know that one day you're going to snap out of it and I don't want you to think then that I just gave up on you and left, ok? – Caroline said all of that without taking a breath and when she finished she lowered her head to look straight at Elena.

- You're wasting your time, Caroline. I don't care if you go. I don't care about anything, remember?

- Yes, I know that. But I also know you, the real you. Not the idealistic Elena that Stefan wants, or the unbearable Elena that you're trying to be now. The real Elena, my friend. Human or vampire, I know who you are, Elena, and I also know you'll be that again someday. But I'm not waiting around for you to do it, I'm letting you get to it on your own. And when you do, remember this and give me a call, ok?

Klaus listened silently, marveled by this rare opportunity to listen to Caroline pouring her heart out. He smirked pitifully. If only she would do that for him, if only he deserved that kind of concern from her, that kind of love.

- Look, Caroline, I don't know what you expect to get from me – Elena's voice interrupted Klaus' pity party – But it's not gonna work. I have nothing for you.

Elena said this with no trace of sarcasm in her voice, just plain old indifference. She was a breathing robot.

- Yes, well, I said it and… that's all I came here to do – Caroline's voice was strong now, determined.

- Then if you're finished, I'm going to find myself some breakfast. Maybe there's still a newspaper boy biking around somewhere.

And with that Elena was gone.

Caroline was standing straight as an arrow, and Klaus watched her chest go up and down slowly as she took strong breaths in and out. But then her breathing became faster, desperate, and Klaus raised his sight from Caroline's chest to her face. She was trying to hold back tears, her mouth slightly open as it usually was when she was distressed about something. Suddenly, her legs gave in and Klaus thought she would fall to the ground, but she took some wobbly steps backwards instead and reached behind her for one of the big white pillars that held the porch roof. She rested her back against it, her opened hands still holding it behind her for balance, and she let herself drop slowly to the base of the pillar, eyes closed.

Klaus was still next to the window, watching her. _Lovely Caroline_. He remembered her smiling as she left this very house after the white oak stake debacle, courtesy of one mind-controlling Silas. "Friends then?" he'd asked her. She hadn't exactly said yes, but that smile… _Hmm_. That smile was all he needed for now. Klaus' lips puckered again as he pondered what to do next. He didn't want to intrude in what was clearly a private moment, but then again she said that she was leaving… today, which meant he wouldn't see her again for a while. He felt her absence already. No, that couldn't be right. He was not going to pass on an opportunity to talk to Caroline now that those were to become non-existent.

He opened the door quietly and stepped out on the porch. As he did, Caroline jumped to her feet, ready to defend herself. Her eyes darkened and her fangs came out.

- Oh – she said, relaxing. The veins around her eyes receded, and the next time she spoke her fangs were gone – It's you.

- Well, this is my house Caroline – said Klaus. She was getting flustered, he liked that.

- Right – she said – I forgot about that for a second.

- So, I hear you're leaving town soon.

- You heard that? - Caroline glared at him.

- If you don't want me to hear your conversations, love, then may I suggest you have them elsewhere? – Klaus swayed towards her holding his hands behind his back. Caroline took a step backwards.

Klaus knew he made her nervous. What he didn't know was whether it was only because of his tendency to do atrocious things, or if it was something else making Caroline uneasy when he got too close. Again, a man could hope.

- I didn't _mean_ to come here, but since you're hosting Elena… By the way, Klaus – Caroline's gaze turned menacing and she walked towards him pointing a finger at his chest – if you hurt her, I swear I will…

- Easy there, love. I have more important things to deal with now than the doppelganger. As long as she stays out of my way… – he took another step to close in the now short distance between them – I'll stay out of hers.

He looked intently into her light blue eyes, and she held his gaze for about a second before looking down.

- Good – she took a step back and looked up at him – And if you must know then yes, I am leaving Mystic Falls tonight.

- Looking for young Tyler, I presume – Klaus said sarcastically.

- No – she said. Klaus thought she looked offended – I don't know how to reach him, thanks to you. I'm just… getting away.

Klaus smiled a little. He had told her once that the small town life wouldn't be enough for her. _I guess I was right then. _He figured it was best not to tell her that.

- What are you smiling about? – Caroline asked, suspicious.

- Oh, nothing – he said. But that just made his smile wider until it reached his dimples. He left out a chuckle.

- Hey! – she protested and shoved him playfully on the chest – Stop that!

- I´m sorry! – he let out the words half laughing. He tried to put on a serious face but failed miserably.

- Are you serious? – Caroline seemed to be getting annoyed now, so he decided it was best to end it before she got mad. He managed to pull himself together.

- All right, there – he said – No more laughter.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him but she couldn't keep her lips from smirking at Klaus. She didn't know it, but she was looking at Klaus quite flirtatiously from under her lashes. _She's probably just trying to glare… adorably, _Klaus thought.

- Well, I should go… - Caroline started to turn but Klaus moved towards her and she stopped. He took one his hands from behind his back and reached behind Caroline for her braid. He felt her stiffen with his proximity. He was careful not to touch anything but her hair as he placed the braid gently over her shoulder.

_There, perfect -_ he thought, as he took in Caroline's image and the strawberry scent coming from the braid he was still holding. He moved his fingers down beyond the thin blue elastic band that held her braid and briefly stroke the blonde curl at the end of it, before lowering his hand and pulling it behind his back again. Caroline's eyes were wide and she followed his every move without a word.

- Take care of yourself, Caroline – Klaus' voice was almost a whisper – I would hate for you to die before I saw you again.

She raised her head to meet his eyes. She was surprisingly calmed as she spoke, her voice also soft but sweeter.

- Yes, well, you too – Her eyes were smiling playfully, vibrant blue eyes – It'd be very inconvenient if you died, given that you created my blood line and all.

Klaus smirked at her.

- Right, of course – he said. It was nice talking to her like this. She was the kind of person he needed: bright, playful, trustworthy… everything he wanted to be. It didn't hurt that she was stunning for sure. He knew he couldn't keep her there in his porch forever, but he wasn't going to let this be the end of it. Caroline Forbes was not out his life.

- When you're ready to see the world with me, remember the offer still stands – their gazes were locked as he said that – Time does not run the same for us, love.

She narrowed her eyes at him before rolling them over.

- Good bye, Klaus – she said, and she turned to walk down the front steps.

- Good bye, Caroline.

She took one last look at him when she reached the lawn. She wasn't smiling now, but she wasn't angry or sad either. She looked peaceful. Then she turned away and raced until she disappeared from Klaus' sight.

- This isn't over, love – Klaus said in a low voice as he turned back inside the house – Mark my words.


	2. Paris

**A/N: Here's chapter II! Thanks to those of you who favored and followed my story, and especially those who took the time to review. It encouraged me to sit down and get this chapter ready for you as soon as possible. I'm not using a beta reader, so any suggestions to improve the next chapters are very well received. Enjoy and let me know what u think! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER II. Paris

Klaus was standing on the sidewalk outside the townhouse after ringing the bell. He was getting impatient while he waited for someone to open the damn door. He considered the possibility of kicking it down, but it was almost midday and he was presently surrounded by many Parisians going up and down the busy street. He bit the inside of his lower lip holding down the anger. _Someone's certainly going to pay for this_, he thought bitterly.

He pounded at the door. No answer. He was about to take another hit at it, when he heard the handle turning and the door opened.

- Sorry boss,- said the young dark-haired man that opened the door. He started explaining himself in a rushed American accent. – I was upstairs, had my headphones in…

- You should get your head ripped off over this. – Klaus said, through gritted teeth. His look was deadly; his blue eyes looked almost gray.

The man shivered and instinctively took a step back further into the hallway of the house. Klaus set forward to enter the house, but found himself bounced by the invisible barrier that protected the entrance.

- What is this supposed to be!? – Klaus asked, his anger flaring up his nose. He was definitely going to kill someone today. – I thought I told you to take care of everything!

- I… I thought it'd be safer this way. You know, to keep the others out, – the man said.

- Where is she?

- She's… in the living room. I told her to stay there unless I called her.

- Well, call her then! – Klaus shouted. The trembling man turned his head to the side to call "Madame Girard". He was careful not to turn his back completely on Klaus. He'd seen others die that way.

A fragile-looking old lady came into the hallway. She smiled sweetly at Johnson, the dark-haired man, who led her by the hand to face Klaus at the door. Klaus placed his hands behind his back and got as close to her face as he could from outside the house. Their eyes locked and her expression went vacant. Klaus' face turned to a sinister smile that was meant to be charming and persuasive. She didn't blink as he spoke to her in a husky voice.

- _Excusez moi, chérie,_ - His French was flawless, despite the fact that he hadn't set foot in France for a century. – _J'ai besoin d'entrer dans votre maison, s'il vous plaît._

The woman's pupils dilated and she smiled at Klaus like he was her long lost grandchild.

- _Bien sur_!- she said, her voice as tremulous as her pulse. –_ Entrez! Entrez!_

She moved to the side to let Klaus in the narrow hallway. He was on her on a flash, his teeth sinking into the paper-thin skin of her neck and sucking the life out of her. The door was still open behind him, so he held her shoulders to keep her from collapsing onto the floor. He turned to look at Johnson, who was petrified against the wall. Klaus' mouth was dripping deep red blood.

- Your job is not to think, but to do, mate. Next time you decide to get creative, there will be a stake through your heart as compensation.- He spoke the words slowly to make sure they sunk in. His strong accent only made them more menacing. - Now, get the bags from the car and take care of this – he said, shoving the limb body at Johnson. The man managed to grab hold of the lady before she fell. – I'll be going upstairs now. Let me know when Elijah gets here.

Klaus wiped the blood off his chin with his thumb and pressed it between his lips, savoring the last warm drops of blood with wicked eyes. He continued straight down the hall and up the stairs, leaving behind a terrified and slightly annoyed Johnson holding a dead body.

The townhouse took up the entire corner of the block, and while it didn't differ much in appearance from the ones around, it had a certain air to it, like it held a lot of history inside its walls. It was near _La Seine_ River, and Klaus' bedroom window on the second floor framed a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower against an almost white sky, with the river running peacefully behind it. The exterior of the 19th century house was an aged cream color and it stood three stories tall, with six high narrow windows in each floor arranged by pairs.

It was an elegant and imposing house. Inside, however, the house was a bit of a mess. Large plastic sheets lay over the scarce furniture and the entire ground floor was covered in a white thin dust, except for the hallway which remained somewhat clean. The upper floors, where the bedrooms, the library and the study were, remained habitable, but still they lacked the usual "flare" of the Mikaelson family.

A cool breeze was entering through the window where the Original hybrid stood. His right arm was flexed above his head supporting his weight against the window frame. His gaze was lost beyond the river, while he went over his plans for the day. There was a lot he and Elijah had to do before Rebekah joined them. Klaus may have not been the eldest Original, but he felt it was his duty to look after his siblings, and that included providing a home for them.

There was finally a chance for that, for _home_. It'd been fifty years since they all left Mystic Falls and settled in New Orléans. During that time the three siblings had remained together, but never in peace. New Orléans was a city full of history and memories for them, not all of them good. As it turned out, they also had a lot of enemies there, people set out not only to kill but to destroy his family, to break their bond. They had survived but barely, and it had taken a toll on their mutual trust.

After ridding the southern city of all relevant threats, Klaus decided it was time to move on. They needed a place to start over, to be a family again now that neither their parents, nor the Salvatore brothers, nor Silas, nor the dimwits back at New Orléans were out to get them. Ironically enough, it was one of the Salvatore brothers who was now in charge of keeping an eye on the New Orléans crowd. His mate Stefan had finally decided to join him again. It'd been a long wait since the 1920's, but it had been worth it. There was something about Stefan that he couldn't quite put a finger on, but Klaus always _wanted_ to trust him, even in the early 2010's when he knew he couldn't.

One day in 2034, Stefan had come to Klaus asking for help. He had fallen off the wagon again and ended up killing over twenty people in one night at a small town an hour away from New Orléans. There were "control" hunters, Klaus' latest problem at the time, closing in on Stefan. If they caught up with him, they would stake him, no questions asked. Klaus had agreed to help in exchange for Stefan's complete collaboration with him and his family.

In the following years, Stefan became an important part of his operation, a loyal partner, a friend. Klaus kept him from becoming The Ripper again, and Stefan allowed Klaus to rely on someone to carry out his plans with him. Klaus' trust issues were far from resolved, of course, but it was a step in the right direction.

Unfortunately, however, Stefan and Rebekah seemed to be "back at it". Klaus wasn't thrilled about it. He feared it would end badly and that he would find himself caught between his insecure baby sister and his brooding best mate. He was waiting for an opportunity to stop that before it got too far, but in the meantime his sister had decided to stay behind in New Orléans – _with Stefan, big shock_ – while he and Elijah arranged their new place.

Being a never ageing vampire, you couldn't stay in one place for long, so Klaus had chosen a place none of his siblings had stayed in for quite some time: France. He had a soft spot for that country, especially for Paris. He found it a leaving, breathing work of art, one of the few that had both survived and adapted to the years. Paris was like him.

There was a knock on the door of his bedroom. It took Klaus half a second to snap out of it and get his senses back in full alert. It was Johnson on the other side, and once Klaus cleared permission, he opened the door carefully and went in.

- So… sorry to bother you boss, but your brother is downstairs.

- Let's get started, then.- he said, with his patented half smile, the one that made him look as if he was laughing internally at a joke only he saw and understood. In this case, the joke was on Johnson's terror.

Klaus swooped past Johnson and was downstairs in the sitting room in two seconds.

- Older brother! What took you so long? – Klaus was genuinely cheerful now. His relationship with his brother may be complicated, but it was laced by the strongest love and admiration.

- Hello, Niklaus. – Elijah's tone was formal, as always, but not cold. That was just the way he was. – There was something I had to take care of on the way here. Nothing you need to concern yourself with.

Klaus gave him a sideways look. Elijah was hiding something, but Klaus knew better than to try to get it out of him immediately. He chose to let it slide.

- Good, well, now that you're here, we should get started right away. I would offer you a drink, but I don't even know where to find a glass in this bloody mess.

- I believe there's a fully stocked kitchen downstairs, brother – said Elijah. - And given your obvious ignorance of our new home's distribution, I suggest you start by looking at these blueprints of it. – He took a large black tube from Johnson and handed it to Klaus. – You can draw in the… alterations you wish to make. – Elijah looked around the room as he spoke. He checked the pockets of his suit and finally took out a business card from his jacket pocket. – I'll go contact a… Miss Morgan of _Designs Mystic_, – he read. – Apparently she's the best Interiors Designer in the city and she somehow managed to gather a staff made almost entirely of vampires. I think it's a double opportunity to get the best talent available and get acquainted with our new "neighbours" at the same time.

- Sure, brother. As you please. I'll get on to it, then.

Klaus smiled at his brother and left for his room with the blueprints to draw. He preferred a nice quiet study for that, but as Elijah had pointed out, he didn't know where to find a damn thing in that house. He'd been in charge of the renovation back in Mystic Falls over fifty years ago; and among all the conspiracies against him and his family, he never really had a chance to get artistic during their time in New Orléans. So, Klaus was rather looking forward to the opportunity to draw again.

* * *

He felt the room getting darker. He stopped the pencil in his hand and looked up from the page for the first time since he'd started drawing earlier that afternoon. He turned his head to the right towards the opened window. The sun was coming down and the sky was a palette that went from grayish blue, to white, to pink, to orange, to a spot of bright disappearing yellow. It was beautiful. _True beauty_, he thought, mesmerized.

Klaus watched the sunset sitting on the bed against the headboard until the yellow flame was extinguished and the deep grayish blue had taken over the city. He reached for the switch over the nightstand to turn on the bed head lights. Then, he settled back on the bed and looked at his sketch pad. He'd started by sketching some of his ideas for the drawing room on the ground floor, but then his mind, and apparently also his hand, had drifted away.

Along the sides of the page, surrounding the half drawn windows, chimneys and coffee tables, there were pairs of eyes. More specifically, it was the same pair of eyes repeated from different perspectives, looking in different directions, retrieved from different memories. But they were the same eyes, they belonged to the same person, scorched in his memory since the day he first saw them up close. That day those eyes where in pain, they were dying. But there was a fire in them, a desire to live.

_"I don't want to die."_ He remembered the voice that went with those intoxicating blue eyes. He was glad he didn't have any paint at that moment; he could never really capture that shade of blue anyway. It was hers, which meant he would probably never get it.

One pair of eyes, the ones drawn on the top right corner of the page, where looking at him from the paper, hooded by long, very thin and delicate eyelashes. That's how those eyes had looked at him the very last day he'd seen them. They had a flirtatious look, mixed with embarrassment and the slightest touch of guilt, as if they weren't supposed to be looking at him. _I guess they weren't_, Klaus thought.

He let out a sigh and decided it was time to get out of that room. He took one last look at the sketches before closing the pad and setting it aside on the bed. Once he was out in the corridor in front of his room, he heard someone in the sitting room downstairs. _Elijah is home_, Klaus figured. He couldn't see him yet from where he stood on top of the stairs, but it was about time for him to return and they weren't expecting any guests. Few people even knew they were in Paris, let alone there in that house.

Klaus heard his brother speak politely, his voice echoing in the dusty plastic-covered room.

- I think we should move this meeting into the study upstairs given our current lack of furniture, – he said. _Did he bring someone home? _– If you don't mind waiting here for a moment, I'll go downstairs and get us some drinks. – There was a pause but nobody answered back. – Very well, - Elijah continued. – I will only be a moment.

Klaus started coming down the stairs to see what was going on, when Elijah appeared on the arch that led to the sitting room on the ground floor. He looked up and noticed Klaus.

- Oh, good! Now you can keep our guest entertained while I get our drinks. I believe you know her, Niklaus.

Klaus frowned and flashed down the last steps. He stood next to Elijah and now he had a clear view of the sitting room, lighted softly by the dusty chandeliers on the ceiling. There was a woman standing there, with her back to Klaus, looking up at the moldings on the top of the wall. She wore a fitted white dress that ended in a pencil skirt around her knees, and she had an elegant fury white coat draped over her shoulders. Her hair was light gold, all gathered up in a slick bun, allowing Klaus to see the creamy white skin on the back of her neck.

Elijah cleared his throat to call her attention and she turned around gracefully, her arms crossed in front of her. Klaus met her eyes. _Caroline.._.

- Hello, Klaus – she said, with the sweet silky voice that haunted his memories. She wasn't smiling or glaring. She was just looking at him intently, like she was waiting for his reaction.

There was something different about her, but it was his Caroline. After all this time, there she was standing like a Parisian angel in the middle of this dusty place. She looked sophisticated and older somehow. Not in her features, of course, those were still flawless, but in the way she dressed and moved.

She turned her head a little to the side and some strands of her slicked-back hair reflected the light in all directions, like they were made of a thousand tiny mirrors. Klaus thought he had a powerful imagination, that he was giving Caroline the aura of an angel. But then he remembered he'd seen that before. Apparently women had found a way to "colour" their hair to be reflective. To the human eye, Klaus supposed, it would only make for extra shinny hair. But to the supernatural eye, to his eye, it made Caroline look stunning like a fairy or a goddess in a summer dream.

All this time, he'd been silent, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. Elijah lowered his head to hide the smile that escaped him. This was getting awkward. _I should do something, shouldn't I?, _Elijah thought. As much as he enjoyed watching Klaus in such a human situation, and an adolescent one on top of that, he figured he should give his younger brother a hand before he embarrassed himself any further.

- All right, well, - Elijah said. – Why don't the two of you go on upstairs to the study and sit down, and I'll go fetch the drinks? It's the first door to the right, Niklaus.

Klaus gave Elijah the same puzzled look for a moment, but he composed himself quickly. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, placed one hand behind his back and extended the other one towards Caroline.

- Shall we? – he said, and then smiled shyly.

- Sure, - she replied. Caroline unfolded her arms, secured the fronts of her coat with one hand so it wouldn't fall off her shoulders, and walked towards where Elijah and Klaus where standing at the base of the stairs. She delicately placed her free hand on Klaus'. He relished on the touch of her hand, which looked pale against his own skin. He pressed gently on her fingers but felt no response from her. She was all politeness, not a hair out of place, not a tremor to give away her feelings, whatever they were.

- Very well, then, - said Elijah. He gave Caroline a reassuring smile and headed down the hallway to the stairs that led to the downstairs kitchen.

By then Klaus had enough time to gather himself, even if now that they were closer together he felt surrounded by her strawberry scent. She wasn't looking at him but down at the hand that held her coat.

- After you, love, - he said. Klaus thought he felt her cringe a little when he said that, but she relaxed so soon that he probably just imagined it. He led her to the first step, and let go of her hand so she could start ascending in front of him.

As she climbed the stairs Klaus got an excellent view of her back. The soles of her high-heeled cream shoes were deep red, and her legs were as slim and soft looking as ever. They were swaying her body sensually from side to side, one step, two steps, three steps… That dress fueled Klaus' imagination. It wasn't revealing, but it sure was hugging. She changed hands on her coat to grab the banister with her right one. Klaus felt like pinning her to the wall right there, and getting her hair free from that tight bun to see if her locks where still as he remembered them, but she would probably push him over the banister if he did that. Klaus let out a chuckle and a mischievous smile pulled the corner of his mouth. Caroline seemed to hear him laugh because she stopped and looked back at him, still holding the banister.

- What? – she asked suspicious.

- Nothing at all, love, - Klaus said, faking a serious face that didn´t quite reach his eyes. – I just haven't seen you in a long time.

- So?

- So nothing. – He raised both hands in front of him and gave her an innocent look. She sighed and turned away from him to take the last few steps up.

When she reached the top, she waited for him to show her the way. He walked past her across the foyer and opened the study door for her. She went in but took only a few steps. The room was completely dark except for the light entering through the door, which drew flickering rays from Caroline's hair.

Klaus saw an opportunity and rushed silently to stand behind her back.

- Scared? – he whispered against her ear.

Caroline took in a quick breath startled and Klaus smiled triumphantly, but before he could speak again she turned around in a blur. She threw him on the ground with one hand on his neck and pinned him down with one knee to his stomach.

She brought her face inches from his. – I am not, are you? – Caroline said.

Klaus was caught by surprise. He could get her off easily now, if he wanted to, but he was too distracted by her proximity. His eyes were fixed on hers, and her eyes drifted to his lips. They were both breathing quickly in and out from the adrenaline. Klaus raised his right arm from the floor and grabbed Caroline by the waist, when suddenly the lights turned on. They both turned to look at the opened door, where Elijah was standing holding three glasses and a bottle of wine in one hand while the other was on the light switch. His face gave nothing away.

- May I ask what is going on here, Niklaus? You are not supposed to attack our guests.

Caroline jumped to her feet and started fixing the skirt of her dress and placing a few loose strands of hair behind her ears. Klaus stood up as well, pulling down the long sleeves of his sweater.

- We were merely getting reacquainted, isn't that right Caroline? – He looked at her, challenging her to respond.

- Right, - she said simply. Her eyes, on the other hand, threw daggers at Klaus. He was ecstatic.

- Well, if you please… - Elijah pointed Caroline to a small Victorian couch and she took a seat.

He went to the desk at the end of the room to pour the glasses. Behind the desk were the two high narrow windows that corresponded to that room, covered by light blue curtains. The shelves around the large study were empty, except for a few books stacked clumsily here and there. There was a tall structure covered with a white sheet on the corner opposite the windows, probably a sculpture of some sort.

Klaus sat on the other corner of the couch next to Caroline and turned his body towards her. Caroline looked at him and couldn't keep her smile in. _There's my _Caroline, he thought. She shook her head and he smiled back showing his dimples. He always managed to get a smile out her back in Mystic Falls. It was nice to know he could still do it.

Elijah brought a glass of red wine to Caroline and another one for Klaus, making them look away from each other. He drank a little and looked back at her, but she kept her eyes fixed on her own glass. Elijah came back with his own drink in hand and he sat across from them in a tall chair that matched the couch.

- Niklaus, - said Elijah. He was getting tired of these prolonged silences. – It turns out that Miss Caroline is the owner of _Designs Mystic,_ the company we meant to hire to redo the house.

- Mystic Desings, - Klaus said, translating the name of the company to English. He realized the connection to their home town. – Interesting. Well, well, well… Miss Caroline Forbes, haven't you come a long way from our little Mystic Falls?

- Morgan, - she said, looking up from her drink to address Klaus.

- I beg your pardon? – Klaus didn't understand what she was talking about.

- It's Morgan now. Caroline Morgan, - she explained.

- Morgan? – Klaus feared the worst. Was Caroline with someone now? Was that why she had changed her name?

- Yes, it was my mother's maid name, - said Caroline. - It was getting complicated after so long to use my real name since my face looks exactly the same it did fifty years ago. So, I changed it. It was either that or compelling everyone not to google me the minute they met me.

Klaus felt stupid. Of course she'd had to change her name. They all did it every once in a while for legal reasons. Especially now that everything was digitalized, it was too easy for anyone to run a background check. There could always use compulsion to get out of those situations, or the good old "curiosity _killed_ the cat", but if Caroline was still anything like she used to be, she probably preferred to keep the manipulation and the killing to a minimum.

- Hmm, I like it, - Klaus teased her. – The Morgan name has a certain ring to it. I'm still going to call you Caroline, though. It feels more _familiar_.

He made that last word sound like an insinuation.

- In any case, - said Elijah, - Miss Caroline has agreed to take on the project. I brought her so she could see the dimensions of the house for herself, and also so the two of you could start discussing your ideas about the renovation. I, for one, don't want anything to do with it, so… - He stood up and started walking towards the door. – Good evening, Miss Caroline. If you need me I'll be in my room, Niklaus. I'm awfully exhausted.

And with that he left Caroline and Klaus alone and baffled on the couch. She spoke first.

- Show me want you want to do, - she said.

- I could show you, love, but I don't know if you´d go for it.

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

- You're still impossible, aren't you?

- That's not the only thing that hasn't changed, Caroline.

She averted his eyes.

- I'm being serious, Klaus!

- So am I.

- Ugh! Forget it, this was a bad idea, - she said. She started to get up but Klaus put a hand on her lap to stop her.

- Don't, - he said. – I know better than to mix business with pleasure, Caroline. Come, I'll show you the sketches.

- Come where?

- To my bedroom. That's where I left the blueprints and everything, - he clarified when he noticed Caroline was about to protest. – Unless you prefer to wait for me here, of course. I will only take a minute.

Klaus said that even though the last thing he wanted in that moment was to separate himself from her. He didn't know how much longer she'd be there, or if he would even see her again. Maybe Caroline would change her mind about the renovation and decide she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Maybe she'd disappear again. Klaus waited anxiously for her answer. Caroline seemed to be going over her options.

- No, it's okay, - she said finally. – I'll go with you. I need to see as many rooms as possible today to get a better idea of what we'll need.

Klaus was relieved. He stood up and offered his hand to Caroline again.

- I'm fine, thanks.

Caroline stood up and walked past Klaus towards the door, leaving him with his hand out in front of him.

- Of course you are, - he said, and turned to follow her.

* * *

Once in his bedroom, they sat side by side on the edge of his bed while Caroline went over the drawings he'd made on the blueprints. Caroline's coat was folded over a chair by the door. Now Klaus could see that her dress had a low squared neckline with broad strips, showing the curve of her breasts. It was classy but provocative. Her arms were bare. She didn't wear any jewelry aside from her daylight ring and a pair of small diamond earrings.

Klaus studied her carefully while she concentrated on the task in hand. Every once in a while she'd ask him about a particular note on the side of a blueprint. Klaus would explain and she'd either nod in agreement or frown and hum with disapproval. That went on for a few minutes. Klaus watched her and admired her concentration. She seemed so focused, happy, beautiful.

- What's this? – she said, calling Klaus attention.

- Huh? – Klaus looked down from her face to her hands to see what she was referring to. It was the sketching pad. _She must have grabbed it from the bed_, he thought. It was currently on the last page he'd drawn, the one with her eyes surrounding the furniture.

- Oh! That's… I was just scribbling some ideas.

- You want to put eyes on the walls?

- No, I… That's nothing. I'm not finished with those sketches yet.

He took the pad from her, closed it and put it on the bed away from her. She looked at him confused.

- Enough about that, - he said. – Tell me about you, Caroline. How long have you been in Paris?

She hesitated for a moment, but then she straightened her legs in front of her and leaned back a little on Klaus' bed, holding herself up with her arms.

- About five years, - she said. – After college I went to New York for a while, then London, then back to the States, then here.

- Did you ever go back to Mystic Falls?

- No, there was nothing for me there except for bad memories.

- All bad? – Klaus asked.

- No, - she said. She turned to look at him. – I guess not all bad.

- Hmm… so, why Paris now?

- Someone told me once I should come here, - she said, absentmindedly. Then, as if she suddenly remembered who she was talking to, she prompted herself back up to sit straight.

- You look different, Caroline.

She laughed. - I don't think so. I'm still a vampire, Klaus.

- Everyone's a comedian, - he said while she chuckled. – I meant to say you _are_ different.

- Yeah, well… a lot has changed. I guess I had to do it too. I've outlived almost my entire family and the ones that are still around… I can't just show up at their doorstep looking like this now, can I?

- Right, I heard about your mother passing away. I'm sorry, Caroline – he said solemnly.

- Well, you need to get better informants.

- What do you mean?

- My mother didn't die, Klaus. She turned. _I _turned her to be exact.

- But Stefan said…

- Yes, I know. We had to fake her death. She said she didn't want to leave me alone and, quite frankly, I didn't want to be left alone either. So I turned her. I wanted to tell Stefan the truth but he wasn't exactly the most reliable person at the time. – She paused for a moment before continuing in a very soft voice. – I know he's been working with you for a while. How is he?

She'd avoided looking at him directly for too long ever since they entered the bedroom, but now her eyes were fixed on his. Her face was filled with sadness and concern.

- He's doing fine, – Klaus said. – Hanging out with Rebekah a little more than I would like but…

- Rebekah? – Caroline's expression went from worried to… disgusted?

Klaus knew Rebekah and Caroline weren't each other's favourite person, but he didn't like someone other than himself talking badly about his sister. Fortunately, Caroline decided not to express her opinion on Stefan's choice of partner.

- Nevermind, - she said. – It's late. I should get going.

- When can I expect you back?

- I'll take the blueprints and talk things over with my staff. I'll come back with some concrete ideas in… two days?

- Too long, but I'll survive, – Klaus said naughtily.

She rolled her eyes at him. – Oh, God! You're just…

- Too charming? – he suggested.

- Not exactly, - she snapped back.

- Come, I'll accompany you to the door.

Klaus stood up and took Caroline's coat from the chair. He opened the door for her again and she went through it. They went down the stairs in silence, this time with Klaus leading the way. Once they were in the hallway downstairs, Johnson came out of nowhere and opened the front door.

- Are you leaving already Miss Morgan? – he said addressing Caroline.

- Yes, - said Klaus in a harsh tone. He stood between the man and Caroline and looked at him straight in the eyes. – And so are you, now!

Johnson's pupils widened and then narrowed quickly. – Right, - he said. – Good evening, Miss. – And with that he left for the basement.

Caroline gave Klaus a disapproving look. – I see you are still practicing slavery, - she said.

- It's hard to find reliable help these days, Caroline, - he said defensively.

- Sure it is.

- Now, let's not end a perfectly good evening by bickering. It was lovely to see you, Caroline.

She didn't say anything right away. She just looked at him, like she was searching his eyes for the confirmation of what he'd just said. Klaus offered her coat and she turned around so he could put it on her.

- Good bye, Klaus, - she said turning to face him. She extended her hand to shake his, and he took it. Instead of shaking it and letting go, he put his other hand also on top of it and leaned forward to kiss her, first on one cheek and then on the other: soft, tender kisses that barely brushed her skin. She stood there motionless. Klaus was intoxicated; he smelled strawberries behind her ears.

- _À bien tot, _Caroline, - he said, their faces close, their eyes locked, her hand still between his.

She didn't respond. Klaus couldn't read her expression, maybe she was trying to read his as well. Caroline pulled her hand back slowly and turned to leave. Klaus watched her from the threshold as she went down the front steps onto the sidewalk, hailed a taxi, got on it and drove off.

The air was chilly now and the street lights were all on. Cars went up and down the street, and there was a piano playing, probably in the house next door. Klaus shut the door and headed to the kitchen to fetch some dinner. He felt warm inside. Caroline was back after all these years, and this time he wasn't planning on letting her go.

* * *

**So, there it is! I hope you liked it. Next chapter will start from Caroline's point of view, we'll see what SHE thought of their reunion and also find out what some of the other characters have been up to. Please leave your comments, they are what keep me going. The more feedback I get, the sooner I finish the chapters :)**


	3. Dirty Thoughts

**A/N: Hello again! 1st of all thanks to the followers and reviewers: this is 4 u :-* Also, thanks to lana- 445 who pointed out that I didn't translate what Klaus' said in French in the last ch. He was basically asking the lady to let him in :) I'll keep that in mind for following chapters!**

**XoXo, WordaholiC**

* * *

CHAPTER III. Dirty Thoughts

Caroline couldn't believe what had just happened. She was on the backseat of the taxi and it went at a steady pace through the streets of Paris. She told the driver her address and lay back on the seat, going over the events of the day. When she woke up that morning, she would have never guessed her day would end up with Klaus kissing her cheeks. Her mind drifted back to Klaus' thick lips brushing her face. That man, what was it about that man that threw her off her game like that? After all these years, all he had to do was hold her hand again and kiss her…

_Get it together, Caroline! _She sunk her head and covered her face with her hands while her thoughts went back and forth. _He's still a monster. He… He's Klaus!_ She remembered his hair; it was a bit longer now than last time. Still dark blonde, still slightly curly, still inviting her to run her hands through it. _No!_ _Ahrg! What's the matter with you!?_

- _Mademoiselle_? - The driver was trying to get her attention.

- Huh? - Caroline uncovered her face and lifted her head. The driver pointed out the window to his right. They were in front of Caroline's building.

- Ah, _pardon_, - she excused herself. She paid the driver and got off.

Caroline's two-bedroom loft was on the seventh floor of a modern building. It wasn't extravagant but it was very elegant and classy, like her. After all, she'd decorated the place. It was actually one large floor-boarded space that functioned as living room/kitchen/office. It held a big off-white sofa and two bright colored bean bags to the right surrounding a low mahogany coffee table, and to the left an open kitchen with a centre island and a breakfast counter that separated it from Caroline's work space. Behind the couch, there was a small white piano. The wall at the far end of the loft opened out to a balcony guarded by a delicate black iron fence.

Caroline turned the lights on as she went in and threw her purse on the sofa in the living room. She headed straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge; she needed another glass of wine. She took her drink to the balcony and leaned back on the fence. The cool breeze and the white noise from the city were clearing her head. _That's it, relax Caroline… _She tried to recapitulate what had happened that day to find some logic as to how it had ended.

That day had started out as any other. In was in the afternoon when everything began to get… exciting. She was working at her office when her phone rang.

- _Allô?_ – She'd got used to answering it in French.

- Good afternoon, _madame_. Do you speak English by any chance? – The voice of the man on the other side of the line was controlled, extremely polite. It sounded confident, and a little bit hypnotizing. Caroline thought it sounded familiar somehow.

- Yes, I do. Who's this? – she asked, intrigued.

- I am… someone interested in hiring your services, Miss. Morgan.

_Mysterious much? _Caroline was getting a weird feeling, but she'd dealt with many eccentric characters over the years so she figured it was best to play along. After all, a client is a client.

- All right, why don't you come down by the office and we'll discuss what you want, - she said.

- I'm afraid that won't be possible. You see, I… I prefer to deal only with you for this project. And I'd rather we did it in a place that wasn't filled with so many… especially powerful ears.

_Powerful ears? He knows I'm a vampire!_ Caroline thought. That wasn't exactly a red alert in itself, but the vampire community was tight in Paris. If it was another vampire then she didn't understand why the need for all this secrecy. _Maybe he's famous_, she thought. Many vampires were in show business, which Caroline thought was a bit stupid: too much risk of exposure.

- Well, tell me where and I'll meet you.

- I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes outside your office. Black SUV.

_What? _Caroline was getting a little scared. _And where the hell have I heard him before!?_ She could feel the answer forcing its way to the surface of her brain, but it kept being pushed down. She hesitated for a moment but the impulse to please her curiosity got the best of her. Besides, she was a strong woman and a strong vampire. She'd been through a lot already, what was one more psychopath going to do to her?

- See you in fifteen minutes then, - she said and hung up.

Caroline touched the screen on her computer and video-called her assistant to make sure there was nothing too important left on her agenda. She gathered her things from the desk and reached under it for her shoes. She always took them off when she was in her office. She may have a high threshold of pain, but heels were heels. She grabbed her coat from the rack and headed out.

She was standing on the steps outside her office building when she got an idea. She quickly pulled out her phone from her purse and texted her friend Cameron. Cameron Riley was a vampire girl she'd met back in the US about ten years before and they were now business partners and really close friends. Caroline thought it was best to tell someone what she was going to do, just in case.

"_Meeting someone. If I don't report in 1h, do something! – C. " _

Just as she hit send, she saw a car pull over in front of her with the corner of her eye. She lifted her head; it was a black SUV with very dark windows. She put her phone back in her purse and waited. No one came out of the car, but the window in the back seat rolled down just a little and then rolled back up. Caroline took that as her sign and approached the car's back door. _All right, Mr. Fancy, let's see what you want. _She opened the door and got in.

- Well, I'm here, - she said, still settling down on the car seat. She turned to greet the person sitting next to her. – Caroline Morg… - Her words where caught half way out and she gawked. – Elijah!

The blonde vampire couldn't believe it. Elijah Mikaelson was sitting right there in all his Original Vampire glory. Caroline's mind went quickly to the next logical thought… _Does this mean Klaus is here too?_ She looked anxiously to the front of the car but the driver was just some dark haired guy unknown to her. It wasn't Klaus. _Good_, she told herself.

- Well, this is a surprise. Miss Caroline, I haven't seen you in a long time, - Elijah said, in his characteristic tone. Caroline felt stupid. How hadn't she recognized his voice right away?

- Same here, - she said. – What are you doing here? Want do you want with me?

- Like I said over the phone, I'm a client. I didn't know you were… well, _you_. – He did a flourish with his hand and pointed at Caroline.

- Soooo… you just want me to decorate something?

- Well, yes, Caroline. That is what you do, isn't it?

- Right. So, what's with all the mystery? Why couldn't you just come up to the office if that's all you want?

- It may come as a shock to you since our paths have crossed so much in the past, but my family and I are very private, Caroline. We don't exactly publicize our business to the world. I received very good reference of you and your company, which is why I chose you. Besides, I thought it would be a good way of knowing who is who in this city, given your wide connections with the vampire community. However, I must warn you that I expect the strictest discretion from you.

She felt flattered and a little bit intimidated by his words. Was she supposed to become Elijah's ally or something? _Just what I always wanted_, she thought sarcastically.

- Ok, let's say for a moment I believe you, Elijah. What is this project you want me to take care of?

- Very simple, I want you to work with Niklaus in the renovation of our new home here in Paris.

Caroline felt her stomach cringe. Of course she would meet Klaus eventually if she was working for Elijah, but work _with_ Klaus? No way, that was not going to happen.

- I don't think that's a good idea, - she said, looking down at her hands on her lap.

- I thought I was dealing with a professional here, – Elijah said, raising an eyebrow. He was testing Caroline. Judging by her look, she'd matured a lot in the last half century. She had accomplished something for herself. _She must be proud of it, of what she's become_, he thought. Elijah figured that if he questioned her self control, then she would agree to meet with Klaus just to prove him wrong. - I don't see why your personal history with my brother must interfere with our current business relationship, - he added.

Caroline looked up at him, raising her chin offended.

- Fine, I'll do it, - she said. – And just to be clear, I don't have any "personal history" with your brother.

_Aha! It worked_, he thought and a smirk took over his features. He raised a hand apologetically. – My mistake, then. Johnson, take us to the house please, - he said to the driver, and the car joined the traffic smoothly.

Caroline turned to look out the window, just to avoid Elijah's scrutinizing gaze. Why should she hide from Klaus? It's not like she was afraid of him, right? In fact, she didn't feel anything for him. He was nothing to her. _It's just been a long time, that's all.._.

Meanwhile Elijah was looking at her, still smirking. What Caroline didn't know was that back in Mystic Falls, Elijah had found Niklaus' infatuation with her very intriguing. His brother wasn't celibate, far from it in fact. Elijah had seen countless girls come and go over the years, including that obnoxious werewolf girl Hayley that followed them to New Orléans. He knew the hybrid had formed the habit of "fooling around" with her every once in a while, but there was something different about the way he'd pursued Caroline. Even about the way he had let her go.

Niklaus was usually like a dog with a bone when it came to women, and he would get them even if he had to compel them for it. _But not this girl_… _Why?_ She was pretty, yes, beautiful even, but that hadn't been enough to lure Niklaus like that in the past. Elijah was determined to see where this led. If there was still some humanity to be salvaged in his brother, it was worth the try.

The car stopped in front of an old townhouse. Caroline thought it was beautiful, full of charm despite its jaded look. Johnson got out and opened Caroline's door for her. When she stepped down, Elijah was already in front of her leading the way. She followed him up the front stoop and inside the house. It was dusty and a bit darkened, but it had tremendous potential. She wandered into the living room to look more closely at the moldings in the ceilings. There were little cherubs looking down at her from the corners of the room. Elijah was saying something about the study and he offered her a drink. She nodded absentmindedly without taking her eyes from the ceiling and heard him start walking away. Then he started talking again.

-…I believe you know her, Niklaus.

_Oh no._ Klaus was there. She crossed her arms in front of her reassuringly. Why had she agreed to do this? It was a mistake. Why would she get involved with Klaus again? _Calm down, Caroline. _She heard Elijah clear his throat; she had to turn around. _Ok, just breeeathe._ She took a quick deep breath and let it out before turning around to face them.

"Hello, Klaus" was all she had managed to say then. Standing in her balcony now, Caroline let out a chuckle and shook her head in disbelief._ That stupid man with his silly little accent. _Yes! that was it… his voice. She'd kept herself together not faltering one inch, not even when he took her hand to help her up the stairs, but then he had to go and speak!

_"After you, love"… _His words resounded in her head. Hearing him call her that way again had brought back memories. Memories of her fighting against forbidden feelings. _"All the dirty_ _thoughts you have about Klaus"_ is what Elena had called them._ Not again Caroline! It wasn't right back then, and it isn't right today._

His voice, his damn voice whispering in her ear… "_Scared?"_ he'd said. _The bastard!_ But, she got him for it all right. She pinned him to the ground to show him she wasn't a scared little girl. She was a vampire, she was a woman, and she was powerful and confident.

Then again, that hadn't gone exactly as planned either. Why did she have to get so close to him!? Those lips, thick, rosy, pouted… They looked… _tasty._

She was pressing the edge of her wine glass against her own lips, rolling it back and forth, and her sight was lost inside her memories and her imagination. Suddenly, she heard her phone vibrate from inside her purse all the way across her loft. She ran to the couch and took the phone out. It was Cameron.

- Hey, Cam.

- Caroline! Thank God… WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? – the girl screamed over the phone.

Caroline was startled. – I'm at the loft! Why? What's going on? – she asked worried.

- What do you mean "what's going on"!? You leave me this cryptic telegram of a message and then disappear. "Meeting someone STOP If I don't report in one hour do something STOP" – she said mechanically, mimicking the old telegram operators. – I've called you like twenty times and all I get is sent straight to voice mail. I texted you and you didn't text me back. I was about to call the police or something, except I didn't know _what_ to tell them: "Umm, sir, I'm sorry but could you please go look for my missing friend? She's a blonde vampire about 5, 4 and I have no idea where she went or who she was with!"

She ended her ranting and Caroline chimed in. – I'm sorry Cam, - she said, embarrassed. – I must have spaced out. I didn't check my phone all afternoon and I forgot to text you.

- Are you okay at least? – Cameron said, now sounding a lot more calmed.

- Yes, completely fine. I'm really sorry Cam.

She heard her friend sigh. – It's okay. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to you. Where were you anyway?

- I… I was meeting a private client.

Caroline wondered if she should tell Cameron about her meeting. Elijah had asked for her discretion, not for her silence, and Cameron was trustworthy. Besides, maybe she'd come out of it relatively harm free this time, but she knew that wasn't always the case when it came to the Mikaelson family. It was best to have someone on the loop. Again, just in case.

- I was meeting Elijah Mikaelson, - she said.

- Elijah Mik… Wait a minute, Caroline… Mikaelson as in "Elijah Mikaelson, the Original"?

- Yes, do you know him? – Caroline was a bit surprised. Cameron had never told her she knew Elijah.

- I don't know _him_, but I know _of him_. Everyone does, he's like a legend or something.

- Well, anyway, he wants me to work with his brother Klaus in this project and…

She was cut off by her friend squealing like a fangirl over the phone. – You met Klaus Mikaelson!? Oh my God, Caroline!

_Seriously? _

- I didn't meet him, I knew him already. We used to be… - _What were we exactly?_ Caroline couldn't find the words to answer that. – I… I met him a while ago, - was all she said.

- You knew Klaus Mikaelson and you never told me. You're so mean, Care! But that's it, tomorrow we're having lunch and you're spilling the beans.

- There are no beans to spill Cameron.

- Tut, tut, tut, - she clicked her tongue in disapproval. – There's no getting out of this one, Care. Lunch tomorrow, one o'clock. You're telling me everything. – Cameron let the word roll out her tongue slowly.

- But, I… - Caroline began to protest.

- I'll pick you up at your deeesk… - she sang and the call ended.

Caroline stood there bewildered. She looked at her phone: seven texts and eleven missed calls. She couldn't believe she hadn't checked her phone since earlier that day. That phone was her virtual assistant; she never went more than fifteen minutes without taking a glance at it.

- That man and his silly voice, - she mumbled and threw the phone back on the sofa.

She headed to the hallway where her bedroom was. She then proceeded to fight with her pillow for about two hours before actually falling asleep. _Silly little man_, she kept dreaming.

* * *

The next day, Cameron and Caroline were sitting across from each in a tiny table at a sidewalk restaurant near their office. Cameron had been giving Caroline the third degree for half an hour.

- Ok, so you met Klaus Mikaelson… fifty years ago? – she asked for confirmation.

Caroline just nodded. _We've been over this already.._.

- All right, and you say you know _all_ the Mikaelsons… - She stopped again waiting for Caroline to confirm, and when she did, Cameron continued. – And now Elijah _and_ Klaus are both here and you saw them yesterday, right? - Another pause. - Sooo… where's the girl?

- The girl? – Caroline was lost. – Oh! You mean Rebekah? I don't know exactly. I think she's coming too in a few days… with another friend of mine, Stefan Salvatore. – Caroline's mouth twisted with repulsion. She still couldn't believe Stefan had fallen in Rebekah's web.

- You know one of the Salvatore brothers!? – Cameron's green eyes were wide with admiration. – My God, Care, you know everyone, don't you? I feel like I'm talking to a celebrity here.

- No! I don't know _one_, I know both of them. Stefan… he used to be one of my best friends, and Damon… well, Damon is just Damon. But how do _you_ know so much about them anyway? I can understand the whole thing with the Originals – _not really, but anyways…_- but what's so special about Stefan and Damon?

- Well, sure, they're not legend like the Mikaelsons, - Cameron explained. – They're more… contemporary vampire history. The whole doppelganger business, falling for the same girl… twice! – Caroline turned her head away pretending to watch the cars drive by. She was uncomfortable talking about this. Cameron just went on with her babbling. – …killing half of the Original family in the process… It's all so… Shakesperian! – she said with a look of wonder on her face.

_ If only you knew,_ Caroline thought. She decided it was best _not_ to tell Cameron that one of said doppelgangers had turned her into a vampire and the other one used to be her best friend.

- Is it true he's a hybrid? – Cameron asked in a whisper, leaning in closer to Caroline over the table.

- Who? – Caroline turned back to look at her.

- Klaus! Who else?

- Oh… ahm… Yes, he is.

- Oh my God… I thought they were just messing with me! – Caroline wasn't following this. Cameron decided to get more information. – Is it… Is it true he's gorgeous?

- What!?

- They say he's… irresistible, - she said, getting closer to Caroline and lowering her voice even more. She had a look etched with female curiosity.

- Well, I wouldn't say that… - Caroline avoided Cameron's eyes. – He's… okay, I guess.

- Just "okay"? – She said, lifting herself from the table, slightly disappointed. – But everyone says he's supposed to be this dangerously handsome sort of guy and…

- All right! He's gorgeous, ok!?– Caroline snapped, stomping her hand on the table.

The people on the tables around them turned to glower at Caroline and she found the traffic very interesting again. Cameron remained unblinking from shock for a moment. Then, realization hit her and her expression morphed into a knowing smirk.

- You like him, - she said matter-of-factly.

- Ok, now you've lost it. He's a heartless killing machine, Cameron. I was just… answering your question, that's all.

- Sure, - Cameron said condescendingly. She decided to leave this be for now but have some fun with it later. Her friend hooking up with the Original hybrid… _This should be interesting,_ she thought.

- I'm serious! – Caroline blushed. _I shouldn't have done that_, she scolded herself. – It's not like that at all. He just gets on my nerves sometimes, - she admitted.

- I'm not saying the opposite, Care. – Cameron leaned back on the chair. – So, can I meet him? – She asked, and then smiled. – No, you know what? I better not. I hear he has a temper. I'm too beautiful to die, - she said, flipping her long and lustrous black hair dramatically. She looked at Caroline and they both laughed.

- Now, seriously Caroline, be careful, - she warned her with a straight face. - When are you meeting him again?

- Tomorrow, - Caroline said, also serious. – We're supposed to go over my ideas for the renovation. Listen, Cam, you can't tell anyone about this, ok? They are dangerous people. The only reason I told you this much is because I thought someone should know what I was doing. You can help me cover up at the office when I need it. I don't think they'll do anything to me, - she said truthfully, – but you can't be too careful when it comes to Klaus and his family. Don't even mention they are here, Cam, to _anyone_.

- Don't worry, Care, I won't. But hey! Take a picture of him for me, - she said, suddenly turning playful.

- Are you kidding me? How am I going to take a picture of Klaus? – Caroline was astonished at Cameron's lack of sense.

- I don't know, you're a woman Caroline, figure it out! – she said.

- You're crazy, - the blonde said, shaking her head.

- I know I am, sweety, and you love me for it, - the brunette answered and she blew a small kiss at Caroline making her laugh.

The two friends went on to lighter subjects for the rest of their lunch, but all the while Caroline's heart was racing with anticipation. She was going to see him again... tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! As u can see this 1's a little on the short side. I'll start working on the next one :) BTW today's is TVDThursday! Be sure to tune in for prom night :) I hope u guys r enjoying the story so far. Writing 4 u is just too much fun xD Till next time! Please, leave your comments, they're my fuel of inspiration!**

**P.S.: justine, love complications r to come, don't worry ;)**


	4. Only About You

**Chapter IV! I want to thank those of u who encouraged me to continue writing this story. I fell in love with it again because of u & ur support. I worked really hard on this chapter as a THANK U :) I hope u like it. Here it is!**

* * *

CHAPTER IV. Only About You

Klaus was fresh out of the shower, his hair still dripping wet, a few brown strands of it stuck to his forehead. He hung the white towel around his neck and found a pair of dark grey jeans to wear. His hands were on the buttons when he heard heels stomping on the foyer outside his door. He frowned and finished with the zipper. _Rebekah?_, he wondered. Klaus started rubbing the towel against his hair to dry it and went to open his bedroom door.

- I didn't know you were coming… - he said as he swung the door open, only to find Caroline standing right in front of him with one fist raised as if she was about to knock, her other arm straight along her side holding a big orange folder. She wore a loose white blouse, high-waisted black skinny pants, black stilettos and baby-pink lips. She was all business and class, unlike Klaus' thoughts when he saw her.

– Well, you're not Rebekah, - he said, straightening his tilted head and grabbing the towel by its ends in front of his chest. He shot an alluring grin at the blonde vampire.

Caroline wrapped her arms protectively in front of her around the folder she was carrying. Her lips parted as she noticed a drop of water falling from his darkened hair. Her eyes followed it as it went fast along the side of his face until it tangled in the reddish stubble over his jaw bone. She realized she hadn't spoken yet. Caroline closed her mouth and raised her chin at Klaus to meet his eyes again.

- I'm sorry, - she said in her silvery voice. – Your... _lackey_ downstairs told me you were here and I thought we could get started with the color palette right away.

Klaus was amused by her determination, the way she took trivial human things so seriously. Back then it had been dances and pageants, now it was interior design.

- We can indeed. Let me just get more… presentable, - he said, taking the towel from his neck and running it in rapid motions against his wet hair. He turned back into the room and walked over to kneel in front of an open suitcase, leaving Caroline standing at the door not knowing what to do with herself.

- Excuse the mess, love. I haven't had a chance to get settled in, not that we have a single room ready to do so, - he said looking over his shoulder at her. – Do feel free to sit on the bed while you wait. No need for shyness among friends. – He raised his eyebrows innocently at her and pointed towards the bed with an open hand.

Caroline scoffed. – I think I'll stay here, - she said, holding her folder tighter.

Klaus raised his shoulders in defeat. – Suit yourself, - he said and turned his torso back to keep rummaging through the suitcase, spilling clothes over the sides.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She tried to ignore Klaus' presence by looking at everything else in the bedroom but him. Of course, he was too much to ignore, and her eyes eventually wandered back to him.

Her vampire senses made the tension in the room almost palpable. Klaus was still knelt down in front of his suitcase and Caroline watched the muscles on his back tense as he breathed… up, down… in, out… Skin covered the muscles tightly, smoothly. Only a neat black triangle tattooed on his right shoulder blade marked the perfectly tanned canvas that was his back.

She followed the pebbles on his spine down to where the waistband of his jeans twisted outward revealing nothing, leaving all to Caroline's vivid imagination.

She discovered Klaus had another set of dimples aside from the ones that appeared every time he gave her a playful smile. These ones rested on the base of his back, and they were just as playful. She felt the blood rush to her face and lifted one hand to her cheek to confirm it was starting to burn. Caroline cleared her throat in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

Klaus glanced back at her.

- I'm keeping you waiting. It's just… - He turned to lift two pairs of folded jeans. – What good is it to own a house if you can't even hang the bloody shirts!? Ah! There it is.

He stood up, his back contorting as he put on the brown V-cut shirt. Caroline's eyes made sure they missed nothing. He grabbed the towel he'd hung over the lid of the suitcase and ruffled his nearly dry curls again, throwing the towel onto the bed. He strolled over to Caroline; chunks of his hair stood in all directions and Caroline lowered her head to hide a chuckle. Klaus caught it.

- Am I amusing to you, Caroline?

She looked up smirking. – It's just… Your hair, it's a mess, - she sentenced.

- Oh, that. Well… You did come rather early, can't expect me to look my best here.

He ran his fingers through it to tame it down. He was surprised by how casually they were talking. This was Caroline, in his room, laughing… _at his hair_!

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a boyish look, causing Caroline's smirk to turn into a small smile. Klaus' attempt to arrange his curls left one of them spiking out over his left eye. Caroline unconsciously reached over with her own hand and lowered the rebel strand of light brown hair back into place. She lingered there; his hair was even softer than she thought it'd be.

Klaus was careful not to flinch. He didn't want to break the moment and he knew she would step back as soon as she realized what she was doing. He could barely feel her fingers resting on his head, the only real contact between them, aside from the waves of admiration Klaus was throwing at her. Her eyes were fixed on his hair and they caught the sunlight coming through the window, making them the colour of a Caribbean beach.

He watched her intently, taking mental notes of every shade, every line, every freckle, and every strand of iridescent hair pulled tightly into a braid that started over her right eyebrow and framed her face until it went behind her left ear, ending in a sort of rose as it rolled upon itself at the nape of her neck.

She was beautiful and she was unique.

- Caroline… - He heard his own voice and realized he'd spoken his thoughts. She answered to the sound of her name with a small hum.

Her eyes drifted slowly to Klaus, her lips still curved in a Monalisa smile. She was in a haze, her mind filled with thoughts of light brown silk and herbal scents. When she met his gaze though, she felt dazzled, like a deer caught in headlights. She felt in danger but couldn't move away. Looking into his gray-blue eyes, she was aware of his power and his strength like never before.

He was a treacherous beast, the immortal hybrid, someone you shouldn't stand too close to and yet, there she was, held in place by his attraction.

Caroline sensed Klaus speak before she heard him. – Carol… - His words were cut off by the phone ringing stridently. Klaus closed his eyes in frustration as Caroline recoiled and jolted her hand away from Klaus' hair.

He opened his mouth to say something but soon realized the moment was lost when Caroline looked awkwardly away. His lips trembled with fury as he approached the bed to pick his phone, taking a glance at the caller ID.

- This better be good, mate, - he said in a menacing tone.

- Hello to you too, Klaus. Nice to see Paris has improved your mood.

- Stefan? – Caroline walked into the room as she recognized her friend's voice over the phone.

- Who is that? – Stefan asked. – Caroline?

_- What's that bitch doing with my brother?_

Caroline couldn't mistake the snotty accented voice butting in the background of Stefan's call. It was Rebekah.

- Well, I'm certainly glad everyone's enjoying this little reunion, - Klaus snorted. – What do you want, Stefan?

- I was just calling to check in, to tell you things are going smoothly over here. Rebekah and I are even thinking about staying! ... Actually… - Caroline heard Stefan's voice lower to a whisper. She could hardly catch what followed. – Rebekah's the one who wants to stay. She keeps talking about now going to college here and joining a sorority or something, you know how it is.

_- Hey, I heard that!_ – Rebekah's voice sounded far away and mockingly offended. Stefan laughed and Klaus' angry expression softened into a smile of brotherly condescension.

It didn't go unnoticed by Caroline how in-sync the Original siblings and her former best friend were. They'd formed a bond, they were a family.

- I'm going to pay for that later, - Stefan chuckled a bit and then his _business _voice kicked in. To Caroline it sounded a lot like his _brooding_ voice. – How's everything going with you and Elijah? Why is Caroline there? Is she ok?

- She's fine! - Klaus frowned at Stefan's worried tone. _Always expecting the worst, ha mate?_

Caroline was now standing well inside the room listening attentively.

- Caroline's been living in Paris for a while and she's in charge of the renovation.

- Ah…

Both Caroline and Klaus could hear the accusation in Stefan's remark. He thought, or rather he knew, there was more to it than a house renovation.

- Well, tell her… Tell her I miss her.

Klaus looked at Caroline to see she got the message. She gave him a small nod.

- She says hello, - he said.

Caroline smiled and mouthed a silent "_Thank you"_ at Klaus. He gave her a comforting look.

- If that's all mate, I've got things to do here. Call me if anything _happens_. And get this college nonsense out of Rebekah's head.

- Right, 'cause it's that easy. This is your sister we're talking about.

- _I_ didn't have a choice in the matter. You're the one who _wants_ to put up with her.

- Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking. – Stefan let out a sigh. – Anyway, I'll try. Hopefully we'll be there soon; I want to see Caroline… Hey, take care of her Klaus. She's… She's special.

- I know.

Klaus noticed Caroline's eyes began to water, threatening to spill. – I have to go, - he said quietly and pressed the "end" button.

Caroline quickly wiped a tear that managed to get out, and then another one.

Klaus clasped his hands together as if he'd just got an idea. – Well, I don't feel like staying in today. What do you say we go get something to eat?

Caroline gave him a suspicious look.

- Oh, come now, love. I said some_thing_ not some_one_. I do enjoy French cuisine very much, you know? …As well as the people who make it, - he added in a devilish tone.

Before she knew it, Klaus was leading her by the elbows out the door.

- Let's enjoy ourselves a little, - he said behind her ear as they reached the stairs.

* * *

The fresh morning air hit Caroline in the face. She and Klaus were driving through the streets of Paris in a small silver convertible with the top off. The sun was bothering her eyes so she reached into her purse to grab a pair of sunglasses. Klaus was already wearing his, only one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting near the digital control panel between him and Caroline.

A classical music piece was coming softly out of the surround sound system of the car. Klaus was staring at the road ahead, swinging his head absentmindedly following the tempo. Caroline glanced at him and wondered if music was among his artistic talents as well as painting. She'd never seen him play but he'd been around long enough to learn everything there was to learn if he wanted to.

Caroline herself had started taking piano lessons back in the 2010's when she moved to California for college. She was now quite good, impressive even. She didn't like to play in front of others but it soothed her to play at home in her nice little white piano after a particularly long day. _Today might be one of those_, she said to herself as Klaus turned and caught her looking at him.

She snapped her head down to look at her lap.

- Where do you want to go, love? How about England?

- Klaus, please, I really don't have time for this. If we're not going to work then let me off.

- On the contrary, you have all the time in the world, Caroline. That's the beauty of it.

- Actually, - she turned to look at him, - I _don't_ have all the time in the world. You may be immortal but I'm not, not really. One stake and that's it. I'd just be a very young-looking corpse who's had an average human life span.

Klaus didn't like the idea of Caroline's life being so vulnerable.

- I'd make you a hybrid if I could. An Original even, if that were possible.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him and looked ahead. She wanted to rule that off as a pick-up line, but something told her he was being serious. That scared her. _Why do you want me Klaus?_

- If I can't give you that, - he continued, - then you'll have to stay next to me at all times so I can keep you safe. That's it! You're staying right where I can see you.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. When she looked at him, he was smiling too.

- Where _are_ we going? I want to get started with the final plan for the house.

- Always in a hurry, love. Well, if you insist we stay in Paris then you must choose where to go. I haven't been here in over a century. I really don't think my favourite places are still open.

- Fine, turn right here.

* * *

Caroline took Klaus to a family restaurant in the terrace of a small building near her flat. It was quaint and private, one of Caroline's go-to places in Paris. After they arrived the thought came to her that Klaus may not like it. After all, he was used to the finest things in the world and this wasn't exactly luxurious, it was valuable in a different way.

She was about to tell him they could leave if he wanted to when Klaus walked pass her and went to lean over the fence of the terrace, looking around with curious eyes. Caroline frowned and went to stand next to him. Klaus took in a deep breath and let it out in a satisfied sigh.

- Isn't this beautiful, Caroline? The whole city is a testament to beauty. This, - he said gesturing towards the grandness below and around them. – This is what I always wanted to show you. I'm so glad you're seeing it now, Caroline; even if you didn't let _me_ take you.

His words were tender, full of feeling. Caroline looked at him puzzled. She didn't say anything, didn't smile, she just looked at this strange man capable of shifting his mood as quickly as he snapped someone's neck. Again she felt in danger; danger of falling over the edge. Klaus was too compelling for her own good. It was even worse than it was fifty years ago when they first met. She felt more confident with herself but more vulnerable around him.

- Let's find a table, - she said, pulling away from the edge and waving to a waiter who let her to table for two in the corner. The young man was pulling out Caroline's chair for her when Klaus showed up behind him placing a possessive hand on the chair.

- I'll take it from here, - he said, his firm eyes piercing into the man. – Why don't you go get the menus, huh?

- _Oui, monsieur_. – The offended waiter gave Caroline a look that said _"I feel sorry for you"_ and walked away.

- You really haven't changed at all, - Caroline said as Klaus took a sit across from her. – Still so eager to prove yourself to everyone all the time.

- Now, how do you know I haven't changed, love? You never took the chance to get to know me. You still won't. I'm not saying I'll be worth it… but I want to be. I think _you _are worth it.

- Please, - she scoffed him off. – You're just fixed on getting what you didn't get then. It's not about me, it's about _you_.

Klaus' lips puckered and his expression darkened. He was hurt. Why couldn't she give him the benefit of the doubt just once? Was he really that terrible? That… broken?

- One day, - he said, more to himself than to her. – One day you'll come around, Caroline. And then the world will be ours.

The waiter came back with the menus and placed them down on the table, breaking their eye contact. After the food and drinks came, Caroline pulled out the folder and showed Klaus the ideas she'd gathered for the house. She was going for a completely high-tech renovation with the latest of everything, as Klaus had asked, but she chose to preserve the Victorian spirit of the townhouse. Everything would be brought back to its former XIX century glory; the moldings, the furniture, the walls and paintings, they'd all be restored. Art would be the centre piece everywhere, especially in Klaus study, which is what they were discussing at the moment. He'd moved to the sit next to Caroline to get a better look at the papers.

- So here, in this wall, we'll build in a floor-to-ceiling library in a XIX century style but with a digital inventory of course. I want everything to _look_ Victorian but be completely XXI century, fast and easy.

- All right. - Klaus was concentrated on Caroline's explanations and the drawings she'd brought. – And what's this? – he asked, pointing at a row of rectangles drawn high on all the remaining walls surrounding the study, over what she had already told him was a wooden panel that covered the lower half of the walls.

- Oh, that's… Well… I… I thought you could maybe do a series of paintings to display around the study, sort of a gallery for them. I think there's no need to buy them if you can paint them yourself, take your time, and make them personal.

Klaus looked at the sketched study baffled. She'd worked his paintings into her design; she'd given them a privileged place without him asking her to do so. He didn't know why, but that warmed him inside; maybe Caroline didn't just see blood and death when she looked at him. Maybe, just maybe, she saw more of him through his paintings.

He lifted his head to look at her and she followed his motion meeting his eyes.

- Thank you, - he said, his voice deep and honest.

Caroline's lips twitched into the faintest smile. The two lingered there, weighing each other. From out far they looked like their faces would collapse onto each other at any moment, which is why the waiter decided against going over to refill their water glasses. Their eyes flickered quickly from side to side registering details; hers went to his rosy lips shaped like a full pulled-out heart; his went back to her braided hair. Klaus wondered why she kept tying it up like that. Their gazes crossed and held for a split second before Caroline turned back to the folder.

- Anyway… Umm… Right, the paintings. Well, it's just an idea. If you don't like it, we can think of something else. We can run it by Elijah also, see what he thinks.

Klaus was still gazing at her profile but drew his head back at the sound of his brother's name.

- Elijah has nothing to say in this, I'm in charge of it. And I say it's ok, - he snapped.

- Good. Then that's it, we have all we need to get started on the actual renovation.

- Good.

There was a short pause during which Caroline kept staring at the drawings in front of her.

- Klaus, can I ask you something? – She still wouldn't raise her head.

- What is it?

- It's… about that call you got earlier. How's Stefan? Is he… ok? Is he happy?

She looked at him, her expression coloured with worry.

- I believe he is. I think there's a side of Stefan you know nothing about, Caroline. And I'm not talking about _the Ripper_, I know you've seen glimpses of that. I'm talking about more than that. I'm talking about the Stefan he was before he met your friend Elena, after he'd let go of Katerina. For a minute there he was living for himself. Yes, he got a bit… let's say _carried away_, I'll give you that. But you should've seen him, Caroline. He was clever and he brought the party with him wherever he went. He… - Klaus went back in time remembering his runs with Stefan. – He was loyal, a real friend to me, a brother.

Caroline found it hard to believe that Stefan and Klaus could be _real_ friends. What could they possibly have in common? Did she really know so little about her friend?

- He's learned to control his urges, - Klaus said. – Although I wish he'd learned to control my sister also, instead of getting controlled by her.

- See, that I don't get either. What is Stefan doing with Rebekah? I mean, seriously?

Klaus grinned. For a moment Caroline was her old neurotic self, and not the composed woman she appeared to be now.

- Always making assumptions, love. When they come, you'll see for yourself, and then you'll tell me if you still think Stefan is in some sort of danger here. I'll even help you break the thing myself; heaven knows I'd be better off if Rebekah found something _else_ to play with.

Caroline let out a small chuckle and Klaus grinned showing his dimples. _The ones on his face_, Caroline remembered flushing. He pulled the folder closer to him and started flipping the pages, looking back over the decisions they'd made for the main rooms.

The blonde vampire smiled politely at the waiter who was pouring water into her glass. Once he left, she took small sips from it and watched the Original hybrid concentrate over the drawings, alternatively frowning and nodding to himself. She remembered Cameron's delusion of her taking a picture of Klaus. _This would be as good a time as any_, she thought sarcastically. Caroline shook her head and rolled her eyes at her own nonsense. _Like I'm going to take a picture of Klaus_. He was still deep in his thoughts, not even looking at the cup of coffee as he brought it to his lips and placed it back on the table to flip another page. _Maybe…_ _Just to shock Cam… I bet she thinks I can't do it... I'll show her_. Caroline grabbed her phone from the table and raised it slyly, activating the back camera. When she had Klaus as framed as she could, she pressed the crystal screen to snap the shot. The phone mimicked a shutter sound as it took the picture, causing Klaus to lift his head confused.

- What are you doing?

- What? – Caroline pretended to check her phone while cursing herself internally.

- Did you just…

- I think we should get the check already. It's getting late. I should be at the office. – She started looking around for the waiter. _Where are you when I need you?_

- Caroline… - Klaus raised his eyebrows and grinned as he pieced together Caroline's little mischief, still not sure if he was actually imagining things. _Did she really just…_

- I'll go look for the waiter. – Caroline got up, her phone in hand, but before she took a step it rang.

She gave it a puzzled look, thinking maybe the stupid phone was trying to embarrass her further, but then she saw it was an actual call, from a number she didn't recognize. She pressed the screen to answer.

- _Allô?_

_- May I speak to Caroline Forbes, please?_

_- Who's this?_

_- Bonnie Bennet._

_- Bonnie? It's me, Caroline! I can't believe… Why are you..._

_- Caroline, Matt died._

_- What? – Caroline's knees gave out and she flopped back onto the chair, Klaus flashing to stabilize her by the arms, forgetting they were in a somewhat crowded restaurant. He crouched next to her chair, still grabbing both her arms right above the elbows._

_- Matt Donovan, he died this morning, - Bonnie repeated clearly. – I called Liz and she gave me this number. We're having a service for him here in Mystic Falls tomorrow, right before the burial. I just thought you should know._

_- Umm… Thank you. I… I'll be there, ok?_

_- Ok. See you tomorrow then. Bye, Caroline._

_- Bye, - she said in a small voice. The call ended and Caroline lowered her phone slowly. She looked down at Klaus._

_- Matt… - she started._

_- I know. I'm coming with you._

* * *

**Well, what do u think!? I was eager to share this with u. Sorry about Mattie, it's was crucial for where the story is going next. I took down the Author's Note I had published instead of this ch because I didn't want it on my chapter and word count, it felt like cheating =/ Please review, your means more than u know.**

**xoxo, WordaholiC**


	5. Mystic Falls

**Hi there! I want to thank u for reading & following this story. It's been a great experience writing 4 u guys. I'm sorry about the long wait, life has been keeping me busy ;) But now here's Chapter 5! Enjoy, and I'll meet you at the end.**

* * *

CHAPTER V. Mystic Falls

Caroline was in her room throwing some clothes and toiletries into a leather traveling bag while Klaus was lounging in her living room.

"You really don't have to do this," she said loudly. "I told you I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Oh, but I want to," she heard Klaus reply. "And I always get what I want."

"Don't I know it," she muttered.

Caroline looked around to see if she had left anything out before zipping the bag and hanging it over her arm. She checked herself in the full-length mirror. He hair was still braided as she'd done it in the morning before meeting Klaus, but she'd changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a lacy black blouse and low black leather boots.

"I mean it Klaus. I don't need you to come with me."

Caroline walked into the living room to find the hybrid leaning on her piano.

"I'm coming with you, Caroline. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?"

"How do you know what friends do or don't do?"

"You taught me."

"Right…"

Caroline threw the bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to get a blood bag from the freezer. She hesitated a moment and then grabbed another one for Klaus.

"Here," she said, handing him the blood bag.

"Well, what a considerate hostess you are, love." Klaus took the bag from her and played tossing it in the air a few times. "You don't happen to have anything _fresher_ lying around, do you?"

Caroline gave him a hard look.

"I'm only joking!" He looked at her with hooded eyes and took a sip from the bag. He smiled a devilish smile and ran his fingers slowly over the piano's closed lid. "I didn't know you played. It wasn't on your Miss Mystic application."

"I'm not Miss Mystic Falls anymore, Klaus. I learned after I left. I'd always wanted to play but… I don't know. I didn't really think I could do it."

"I'm sure you're lovely at it. You must play for me some day."

Caroline averted his eyes. She tried to think of something sassy to throw back at him but she didn't really feel like saying it. Instead she just placed a hand gently on the piano.

"Maybe… some day," she said.

Klaus put his hand on top of hers. Caroline tried to pull it back, but he pressed a little harder keeping it in place. She felt the cool wood of the piano below her hand contrasting with Klaus' warmth. She hadn't noticed before how big his hand was, making hers look even smaller trapped beneath it.

"Don't…" she said almost too softly for him to hear.

She looked shyly at Klaus while he stroked the back of her hand softly with his thumb. Her heart picked up a faster pace.

Klaus wanted to really hold her hand, feel her skin, caress it, but he could sense she was silently begging him to let go. He cleared his throat and removed his hand from over Caroline's.

"It's getting late, love. Shall we?" he said, offering Caroline his arm in a gentlemanly way. Caroline ignored it and went to pick up the bag.

Klaus breathed in deeply. Getting rejected time after time was a test on his patience and a hit to his ego. He remembered it was probably not the best time to push Caroline, given that one of her last living human friends had just died. _Another time then... You'll come around Caroline, you have to!_

Klaus let out a sigh, placing his hands behind his back, and he followed Caroline out the door.

* * *

The plane was going steadily over the Atlantic. Klaus had compelled them the entire first class, regardless of her protests. Now he was asleep on the wide leather sit facing hers. His head was slightly turned towards the closed window, resting on a small pillow.

Caroline watched him from her sit. He looked different when he was sleeping, less like the scary hybrid and more like a very young and troubled boy.

She wondered how old Klaus was when he turned. _He looks about… Damon's age? Hmm…_

Caroline took out her phone to check the time. It was almost 2pm, Paris time, which meant it was still 8am in Mystic Falls. Looking at her phone she remembered the picture she'd taken of Klaus. There it was, still on the camera screen. She pressed _"Delete"_ and a message popped up. _"Are you sure you want to delete this?"_… Her finger lingered over the screen and she hit _"No"_

The digital image of the hybrid filled the screen, looking every bit as real as the one sleeping peacefully across from her at the moment. The camera had caught him frowning a little in deep concentration, his hair the colour of rum, with blue eyes shaded by golden lashes. Caroline smiled to herself… _Ok, so he's a good-looking evil monster, I'll give you that._

She looked at him again. He stirred a little without waking up. _He doesn't even look so evil now, does he?_ Then Caroline got a crazy impulse. She silenced the shutter and raised the phone to take another picture of him. She looked at it and rolled her eyes at herself.

_Well, what do you know, I have my own little collection now…_ A sided smile curved her lips up and she put the phone back in her purse, now with her hidden treasure of hybrid pictures.

Caroline looked out her window at the clouds floating beneath them and for some reason she pictured Matt lying back on top of the clouds, wrapped by them in his eternal sleep. He'd lived and died as a kind hearted human and Caroline thought if there was paradise after death she may never see it, but Matt would surely be there by now.

A deep sadness crept onto her heart, intensified by her vampirism. She felt it starting to choke her, tears pooling in her eyes, and she searched for a strong, happy feeling to hold on to; memories of her and Matt together, their friendship, their love…

The pain in her chest lightened and she closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Heavy rain was falling over the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Caroline and Klaus were walking under the same black umbrella among the grey headstones. They were approaching the small group gathered around what was probably Matt's grave, when Caroline stopped abruptly holding her arm out in front of Klaus.

"Wait!" she said. "I can't go there, someone could recognize me."

"All right then. We'll wait till they leave."

They stood surrounded by the sound of the thick drops hitting every surface. Caroline recognized Bonnie in the solemnly dressed crowd. She didn't look a day over forty in her gray knitted chal and black slacks. Next to her there was a young woman with her same lustrous dark skin and sleek features. _Bonnie's daughter…_

Caroline knew that from one of her many phone conversations with Matt over the years, because she hadn't seen or talked to Bonnie until the day before when she called to drop the news about Matt's death.

There was a blonde girl in her twenties leaning over the casket. When she started sobbing and shaking, a tall, muscular, blonde man in a black suit and tie stepped out from the crowd to stand behind her and hold her shoulders. Caroline recognized them as Matt's sons, Jeremy and Vickie, from the pictures he'd send her.

The service took a while but finally the casket was lowered to the ground and covered with soil and flowers. People started retreating to their cars, except for Bonnie and her daughter. Klaus and Caroline went over to them and Bonnie turned around sensing their presence.

"Caroline, I'm glad you made it."

"Bonnie…" Caroline took half a step towards her but then hesitated. She didn't know how she was supposed to treat Bonnie after so many years.

The witch held her arm out, inviting Caroline in for a hug with a smile and the blonde vampire grinned widely, launching herself into her friend's arms. She hugged her almost too tightly.

"Oh, Bonnie, I've missed you sooo much!"

Caroline let go of her and went back under her umbrella with Klaus.

"It's good to see you too, Care. You look… exactly the same."

"Very funny, Bon. You look great, by the way. What's your secret, huh?" she teased.

"Family genes I guess."

They both chuckled.

"This is my daughter, Emily." She placed a hand over the girl's shoulder. "Emily, this is Caroline… and _this _is Klaus."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the Original hybrid and he just smirked.

Emily stretched out a hand to greet Caroline. "I've heard a lot about you," she said, making Caroline's eyes sparkle. She was almost the doppelganger for a young Bonnie. The girl turned towards Klaus.

"Little Bennet," he said, shaking her outstretched hand.

Emily winced at the touch of his hand. She felt an electrical current run through her body, the bad kind of electricity. She yanked her hand back and gave Klaus a look full of questions.

"Go wait in the car, Emily," said Bonnie.

"Mom, are you sure? Because I ca…"

"Do as I say!" she said harshly.

Emily nodded. She shot a glance at Klaus and Caroline and walked away. Once she was far enough Bonnie spoke again.

"What is he doing here?" The question was directed at Caroline but her eyes were fixed on Klaus.

"I asked him not to come… but he insisted."

"I didn't know you two were _together_."

"We're not!" Caroline rushed in. "I mean… we were _in the same place_ when you called, I'm working for him right now."

"Hmm…" Bonnie looked at Caroline, not convinced at all. "Well, I'll let you pay your respects and then we can find you a place to stay. I was going to invite you to my house, but _he_ isn't going anywhere near it."

"I'm not leaving Caroline," Klaus threatened.

"Don't worry about that, Bonnie. _He_ is the one who wanted to come uninvited. He can find himself a place to stay… without me."

Klaus was about to protest again but he figured it would be to no use. He'd just kidnap her later if he had to.

"Fine then," he said.

Caroline made a move towards the slope of flowers on the ground but it was still pouring down. Klaus hurried to keep the umbrella on top of her head but Bonnie stopped him.

"Here Care, take mine," she said offering her own umbrella. "I'll stand here with him."

The Original frowned in confusion but Caroline didn't seem to see anything weird about it. She took the umbrella and lowered herself in front of the flowers to say goodbye to her friend Matt.

Bonnie stood next to Klaus, careful not to touch him, and she spoke in a clear voice looking straight ahead and not at him.

"I don't know what you're planning Klaus, but stay away from Caroline."

Klaus expected Caroline to turn at the sound of her name but she didn't even move. His frown deepened.

"She may have forgotten what you are, but I haven't. I'll protect her even if she doesn't want to protect herself."

Still, Caroline didn't flinch. She kept talking to the pile of wet flowers in a low voice. The rain was falling hard but they were standing so close to her that there was no way her vampire ears weren't picking up the entire conversation.

"You're bolder than I thought Bonnie, speaking like that in front of your friend. I don't think she appreciates people making decisions for her."

"She can't hear us."

Klaus glanced at the witch who was keeping very still. She was doing it on purpose so the movement wouldn't alert Caroline to what was going on behind her. Klaus' mind raced until it came up with an explanation…

"A silencing spell... And without and chants or herbs, huh… Very impressive, I see you're still using Expression. You're a dark one, Bonnie Bennet."

"I control it now, it doesn't control me. And I just draw power from death, I don't cause it anymore."

"Right… well, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I warn you Klaus, I'm not playing. I know you're immortal but let me assure you, death is _not_ the worst thing that can happen to you."

"You sound brave for someone with such a lovely and fragile daughter…"

Just as he said the word, Klaus felt an excruciating pain inside his head. It was ten times worst than drinking vervain or being stabbed by a wooden stake. These were scorching needles piercing at his skull and at the back of his eyes.

He let out a terrible scream and let go of the umbrella to press him temples with both hands. Bonnie kept the umbrella in place with her powers and continued to torture the Original hybrid.

"Don't you dare mess with me or my family Klaus," said Bonnie between greeted teeth. "I'm _not_ just any witch, and neither is my daughter."

"I'll kill you Bennet!" he yelled while the pain blinded him. He wanted to crawl on the floor for support but his knees wouldn't budge. Bonnie held his spine straight as an arrow. Caroline was tracing her fingers over the soft petals, oblivious to the chaos behind her.

"I don't think you're listening to me Klaus…" Bonnie grabbed the umbrella handle so she could concentrate more of her power on Klaus. "Do-not-threaten-me!"

The pain in Klaus' head became unbearable and it started spreading down his back, breaking every vertebra in a hundred pieces. He shrieked piercing the air, trying desperately to reach his spine with his hands. This was too much…

"All right!" he blurted out as clearly as he could manage.

The pain disappeared instantly as if it had been nothing more than a horrid nightmare and Klaus felt in control of his legs again. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, resisting the urge to snap Bonnie's neck. He'd learned _that_ lesson.

Caroline started to get up so Bonnie turned to face Klaus, staring him square in the eyes.

"If you hurt Caroline, I'll make you pay for it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the witch but didn't say anything.

"What's going on?" asked Caroline.

Bonnie dropped the silencing spell.

"Nothing," she said raising an eyebrow in her typical poker face. "Are you ready to go?"

"She needs to come with me first," Klaus stated harshly and Bonnie shot him a menacing look.

"You…" she started, but Caroline placed a calming hand over her arm.

"It's OK, Bonnie, I'll be fine. There's not much reasoning with him. I'll meet you at your house later. You're living at Gramms' old house, right?" She smiled at her friend and Bonnie gave her a small nod. "And you…" she said, turning to Klaus. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here! I don't like people telling what to do, you know?"

Klaus smirked, feeling all the irony of the situation.

The rain had stopped so Caroline and Bonnie returned each others' closed umbrellas. Bonnie squeezed Caroline's hand tightly before leaving.

"Let me know if anything happens, ok?"

"Really Bon, don't worry. I can handle him."

Once they were alone, Caroline and Klaus started walking back towards their rental car.

"So… where are we going Mr. Bossy Pants?"

"We are not staying in Mystic Falls tonight."

"What? Wait a minute, what do you mean we're not staying?"

"Well, didn't you say someone might recognize you here? You already did what you came here to do, so now you come with me."

"And where exactly do you suggest we go?"

"New Orleans," he said. "And you better text your friend Bonnie to tell her you're not coming for dinner… She's annoying when she's crossed."

* * *

**Well, what did u think? Leave your comments (please, pretty please?) They truly mean the world to a fanfic writer. Without sharing with other fans, there's no point to what we do. I know this was a bit of a filler chapter, but it was important to show the extent of Bonnie's power ;) Next two chapter are Klaroline packed! Tell me your thoughts and feelings so far :) Till next chapter... xoxo WordaholiC**


	6. New Orleans

_DISCLAIMER: I know it might be a little late for this, but just in case anyone was wondering: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its lovely characters. They just inspire me to write... and write, and write and write (Thanks Julie Plec xx)_

**Hello loyal readers, followers, and reviewers! Let me just say you are THE BEST :') I got this chapter done in record time as a thank you for your feedback and your interest in my story. I gotta say, this is my favourite chapter so far, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

CHAPTER VI. New Orleans

Klaus was behind the wheel of another one of his cars, a maroon BMW this time with cream leather seats. He'd called one of his drivers from the plane to bring it over to the airport once they landed in New Orleans. He glanced to his side at Caroline, who was looking out the window from the passenger seat. She was wearing a baby blue halter jumpsuit of some floaty fabric that hung on her effortlessly, clinging to all the right places. Her shiny blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that came down in a straight column over her bare shoulder and ended about two inches below her breast. Caroline's hair was a lot longer than before, all the more reason for Klaus to want to see it loose and tousled by the autumn breeze, or running down in wet strands under the rain, tangled in his fingers…

A reflection in the corner of his eye made him turn his head quickly towards the road, just in time to hit the brakes and avoid crashing the back of the white sedan that stopped at the traffic light. Caroline got shoved hard against her seatbelt as the car came to a sudden halt.

"What are you doing!?" she protested, fixing her seatbelt so she could breathe again.

"Sorry, love. My mind went elsewhere for a moment."

A private smile formed in his lips.

"Just because we can't die doesn't mean you have to try and prove it."

"Come now, Caroline, let's not start our first trip to New Orleans by bickering." Caroline notices his use of the word _first_. Clearly, he thought this would be a recurrent thing between them. She let it slide. "As much as I love engaging in our little spats, I'd much rather we enjoyed what this town has to offer in harmony."

"As friends, right?" she said sarcastically, mocking his constant claim that they were in fact friends.

"I'll take what I can get for now. We can always revise that agreement."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to look out the window. The leaves were turning already and everything was coloured in a palette of ochre. The city was quaint, filled with brick buildings that evoked another time. Even the people looked like they told a story of art and magic, walking or lounging on the streets and squares, wrapped in their neo-bohemian scarves and bonnets. It reminded her of Paris.

Caroline saw a trio of fiddlers in one corner who had gathered a small crowd around them. She touched the control screen on her door to lower the window and the folksy notes floated over to them.

"It's beautiful here," she said.

"I know... It's yours if you want it," Klaus teased.

Caroline scoffed.

"I'm serious!" he said taking a quick look at her again. "I made this city, now I run it. It's mine… and all that's mine can be yours too. You could be my queen, Caroline."

"Oh, wow…" Caroline widened her eyes at him. "If that's not being conceited then I don't know what is."

"Hey, I'm just perfectly aware of what I have to offer."

Klaus flashed a dimpled grin checking on the road. Caroline shifted in her seat and angled herself towards him as far as the seatbelt allowed her to.

"Seriously, Klaus… How long before you stop this?"

"Stop what?" He glanced at her.

"_This!_" She gestured with her hands at the space between them. "I thought it was clear by now that it's _not_ going to happen, I won't fall for your tricks and your offerings to lay the world at my feet. I'm not a bimbo, or a trophy wife, or a gold-digger. I can't be bought Klaus!"

Her sudden outburst caught Klaus by surprise. He averted his eyes from the road for a moment to look at her.

"I don't want to _buy_ you Caroline, but I do want to _have _you. I want you to give it a chance. I want your willingness, your attention, I want…"

He meant to say "_your love"_ but the words wouldn't come out. That would leave him too vulnerable to her… No, he couldn't be vulnerable, that meant having a weakness and Niklaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid didn't _do _weak, no matter how much he wanted her, how much he…

Klaus snapped his eyes back at the road, angry at himself.

"All right, let's say you get your way," Caroline said. "Let's say you get _me, _then what? We drive off into the eternal sunset? I don't think so."

"I don't know what will happen, but neither can you, love." Klaus was getting frustrated. "Is it so wrong that I enjoy your company, that I want to get to know you better and show you the world at its best? What are you afraid of, Caroline? "

Caroline had already been asked that question by Klaus and she'd answered with the plain and simple truth… _"You! I'm afraid of you,"_ she'd said that time. Only it'd actually been Silas pretending to be Klaus. Now that she had the chance to say it to _him_, she didn't know if she could it.

"I'm not afraid of anything, Klaus. I'm just not stupid enough to fall for it. It's not worth it."

To Klaus, she might as well have said "_you_ are not worth it". His anger flared up just as he pulled over in front of the house.

"We're here", he said in a cold voice not looking at Caroline.

Klaus got out of the car and gestured the drivers that'd been following them from the airport to get their bags from the trunk. Caroline lowered her head to look through the windshield at the imposing house that stood before her.

"You can't do anything half way, can you?" she muttered and unclasped her seatbelt to join a brooding Klaus at the entrance.

He opened the door and went in without ceremony, leaving Caroline to follow after him. She was feeling a little self-conscious now; maybe she'd been too hard on Klaus. _Well, that's his fault for being so full of himself…_ She didn't feel the least bit better with that, but still she raised her chin and went in with an elegant stroll, keeping her feelings to herself. She wasn't about to let Klaus think he was getting to her.

The house was as beautiful on the inside as it looked from the outside. It was all brick and mahogany, with touches of deep blue, burgundy and black decoration. Her heels resounded on the floor board as she walked further into the room, looking around. The high walls were a balanced combination of large windows and eye catching contemporary art. There was a black banister staircase in the middle of the room that went up in a tight spiral to the second floor, which covered only half the room below it. From where Caroline stood she could see the evening sky through the glass ceiling that sheltered the entire house, as far as she could tell.

"Who's there?" Caroline followed the sound of Stefan's voice and saw him leaning over the second floor railing gazing down. When he saw her and Klaus, he flashed down the stairs to greet them.

"Klaus! What are you doing here? Welcome home, brother," he said, embracing the hybrid in a strong hug. Klaus responded, patting him forcefully in the back.

"Thanks, mate," he said.

Stefan pulled away grabbing Klaus by his shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was sort of a last minute thing… I brought Caroline to see you." Klaus gestured towards the blonde vampire with his hand, keeping his back to her. Caroline could sense he was still angry… _hurt maybe?_ She discarded the thought; cocky Original hybrids didn't get hurt, if anything she'd hurt his ego and there was no harm in that.

"Caroline…" Stefan went to hug her too, only more softly. She instinctively hugged her old friend back.

"Hey there stranger," she said in a sweet voice.

Stefan pulled back to look at her, scanning her from head to toe.

"You look good."

"So do you," she said and smiled.

"Nik! You're home." Rebekah came in through a sliding door at the end of the room. She went to her brother and kissed his cheek briefly. Then she noticed Caroline. "I see you brought the trash in."

Caroline smirked and threw daggers at her with her eyes, keeping her posture tall.

"Mind your tongue, Rebekah," Klaus warned her. "She's a guest and you will treat her as such."

"Yes, Rebekah…" Stefan walked over to his girlfriend and placed a hand at the small of her back. "You'll play nice with _my_ friend, won't you?"

"I won't kill her, if that what you're asking. But don't expect me to bring her coffee in the morning."

"Good enough," he said and placed a tender kiss on Rebekah's cheek, making her close her eyes and smile a little. Caroline's stomach twisted. _Ugh…_

One of the drivers came in carrying the two travelling bags. "Where should I put these?" The man was talking to Klaus.

"I'll take mine," he said and took the bag from his hand. "Stefan, show Caroline to one of the guest rooms, whichever one is best prepared. I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that, he left them standing there and went up the stairs, without even a glance for Caroline.

"What did you do to him?" Rebekah accused her.

Caroline sneered. "What makes you think I have to answer anything to you?"

"Maybe the fact that this is _my_ house and that's my _brother_!"

"Oh, so you've grown a family conscious since I last saw you?"

"You little…"

"Ok, that's enough," Stefan cut in standing between the two blondes. He took Caroline's bag from the floor where the driver had left it. "Come on Caroline, let's get you to a room." He gestured her to start going up the stairs. "And I'll see _you_ later," he said soothing Rebekah's hair with his free hand.

The Original blonde let out a sigh. "Fine," she spat angrily, but then her face softened as she looked into the Salvatore's eyes. It was hard for her to resist those killer eyes. "Just don't take too long, ok?"

Stefan smiled at her and went to join Caroline in the second floor. She followed him through some twists and turns until he opened one of the doors in a hallway and let her in to a beautiful guestroom. The bed was large and it looked very comfortable. The room was completed with some burgundy furniture and a brick fireplace. The sky was visible through the glass ceiling that covered the room; it had strikes of orange and a few white clouds brushed on it.

"Here we are," said Stefan setting Caroline's bag down on one of the armchairs. "There's a control panel next to the bed to control the ceiling. You can obscure it if there's too much sunlight coming in."

"Thank you." Caroline went to sit on the edge of the bed. "It's a beautiful house."

"It's home," he said softly.

"Hmm…" Caroline half smiled.

"Now tell me…" Stefan sat down next to her. "What happened between you and Klaus? Is everything ok?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline gave him her best imitation of a clueless person.

"Well, he seemed… crankier than usual. And I don't remember him ever being this cold to _you_."

"I don't know what you're talking about. He's Klaus, how am I supposed to know what goes on in his head?"

"He _is_ a hand full, I'll admit it, but he's not a bad person Caroline. And he cares for you, you must know _that_ at least."

"He doesn't _care_ for me, Stefan. He's just annoyed because he's not getting what he wants when he wants it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Caroline. You said it yourself; he's Klaus, the almighty hybrid… why would he ask for anything when he can just take it? It's the same reason he didn't force his friendship on me either. He tried, but it didn't feel right because it wasn't what he wanted. He wants the _real thing_. Klaus doesn't have many of those in his life, despite all his power."

Caroline felt the truth in Stefan's words, but to think that Klaus was seriously devoted to her, that a man like him would have real feelings for her… That was too much. It wasn't that Caroline thought badly of herself, it was just that the words "Klaus" and "feelings" seemed too far from each other to even be on the same sentence. She stared at the floor.

"Klaus has a lot of issues, believe me," said Stefan. "But I think you and I would too if the people we cared about the most had devoted their lives to makes ours miserable and tell us we were the earth's cancer."

_Right, his parents,_ Caroline thought. Her phone rang in her purse and she took it out. It was Cameron calling.

"I'll let you take your call and get some rest. You can meet us downstairs later if you want. We can show you around."

"Ok, I'll do that," she said. The Salvatore got up and headed for the door. "And Stefan… I missed talking to you." He smiled and went out, closing the door behind him.

Caroline touched the screen to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Caroline. Are you ok? I got your text about your friend Matt. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I should be used to it by now but it never gets easier saying goodbye."

"Tell me about it. How long are you staying in Mystic Falls?"

"Actually… I'm _not_ in Mystic Falls."

"What? I thought that's where you were going."

"It was, and I did. I went there for the burial but then Klaus suggested we stayed in New Orleans instead and I agreed. There are still a lot of people in Mystic Falls that could recognize me. Besides, Stefan is here and I wanted to see him."

"Caroline Morgan-Forbes, care to tell me _why_ you left this juicy piece of information out of the story? I didn't know you'd taken Klaus with you."

"For the last time, I didn't take him, he _came_… It's different."

"So now what… Are you staying in his house or something?"

"Well, yes, where else would I be staying?"

"Oh, this is so good!"

"No, no, this is not good, this is nothing. Don't get any ideas in that twisted head of yours, Cameron."

"What about my picture? Did you take it?"

"As I matter of fact I did, and I should kill you for it! He caught me, you know? It was embarrassing."

Cameron squealed with mischievous joy. "What are you waiting for? Send it!"

"What? No! I'm not going to send it… I deleted it."

"Pff! No, you didn't. Come on, Caroline… please? I can't judge your relationship properly until I _see_ the man."

"There's no relationship! I'll send you the picture just so you shut up about it." Caroline lowered the phone to look at the screen. She found the picture she took at the café and sent it. The other one was just for her. "There… Happy?"

"Give me a sec… Oh my God, _that_'s Klaus Mikaelson?"

"The one and only," Caroline mocked.

"Caroline, you go get that man, and you go get him _now. _If you don't take him Iwant him. Look at those lips, so… biteable!" Cameron let out a fake moan.

"Oh, please. When it comes to Klaus, he's probably the one doing the biting… and the killing, and the life-ruining, and the dream-crashing. You get the idea."

"Then why is he so sweet to you, huh? Caroline, he went with you to your friend's funeral, he offered you a safe place to stay, and he took you to see your estranged friend. Obviously, he cares about you."

"That's not caring, he just… enjoys messing with me. You should listen to him; he keeps offering to 'show me the world'. Like I'm falling for that, right?"

"How are you not in this man's bed already?"

"Cameron!"

"What? I'm serious! He's hot, romantic, definitely powerful… What's not to like? I mean, who hasn't ruined a few lives along the way? We're vampires Caroline, it happens. You know that."

"It's not the same, Cam. He's… evil. He just does bad things because he can, because he likes it."

"Really, have you asked him about it? Maybe there's a story there. I don't know Caroline, even from what you've told me, he doesn't seem all that bad. I think you should give it a fair chance."

Again, Caroline though about his parents, but she wasn't giving way to any feelings, not even sympathy. "Forget it, Cameron. It's not happening."

"We'll see… Anyway, when are you coming back? Not that I'm rushing you or anything, you can stay on your hybrid honeymoon as long as you want. I've got it covered here."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. _She's not going to let this go, is she?_ "I don't know, but it can't be that long. I have to start the renovation at the townhouse. Keep me posted on_ Dessins Mystique_, ok? I already told Amelie to forward all my business calls to you and the meeting agenda."

"Yeah, don't worry so much and enjoy New Orleans. Give Klaus a kiss from me… or from you, whatever gets you to kiss him faster."

The blonde vampire smirked. "Goodbye Cameron, talk to you later."

"Bye, Caroline. Don't do anything I wouldn't do… like rejecting that stud again." Cameron cut the call before Caroline could answer. She scoffed and threw the phone on the bed.

She was hungry. _Maybe there's a blood bag somewhere around here?_ She noticed a mini-bar in the corner so she went to it and opened the liquor cabinet. _Jackpot!_ It was a mini-fridge with ten or so blood bags arranged neatly in it. She took one and downed the metallic liquid in a three sips. It tasted like cold glory. She went to the bathroom to dispose of the bag and also check herself in the mirror for any spills. There were none, she was an expert blood bag drinker by now.

Caroline didn't really feel like sleeping, or sitting alone in that room thinking about whether or not she was being unfair to Klaus, so she set out to look for Stefan and ask him for that tour he'd offered.

Once Stefan left Caroline's room he went over to the other side of the house to check on Klaus. He knew the hybrid wasn't one to ask for advice but not because he didn't need it. He was approaching Klaus' door when he heard a loud thump and then things rolling on the wooden floor. _Oh, he's in one of those moods. _He did two knocks on the door.

"What!?" Klaus' voice was hoarse coming from inside the room.

"Are you ok in there?" asked Stefan, not waiting for an answer and opening the door.

"I'm not in the mood for catching up now, Stefan."

"Oh, I can see _that_," he said. Stefan looked over to the fireplace and saw what had caused the noise before. Apparently Klaus had thrown his travelling bag at the logs piled next to the fireplace, making them scatter all over the floor.

"She's so frustrating!" Klaus yelled. He was pacing the floor angrily, gesturing with his hands. "How do you do it, mate? Get her to _listen_ to you when you talk to her, huh? Not question every-single-word you say. I certainly cannot manage that." Klaus went over to the mini-bar and poured himself a neat whisky. He shot it back in one gulp and poured the glass full again. "Maybe she's right, mate. Maybe I should just stop, forget about it… '_It's not worth it'_", he repeated. Her words echoed in his mind, making his blood boil.

Klaus' expression was meant to be arrogant but Stefan knew that look… He was angry, yes, but he was also deeply hurt.

"I assume we're talking about Caroline here?"

"Come to laugh at me too?"

"No, no, by all means. I know better than that," he joked. "I think you need to calm down Klaus. You don't just _like_ Caroline, do you? It's more than that."

Klaus shot him a hard look, his lips in a tight pout. He didn't answer.

"See? That's your problem. You can't even say it to _me_, how do you expect _her_ to believe it? You're never gonna get through to Caroline unless you get down from your high horse Klaus, as simple as that."

"Oh, really?" he said acidly, taking a sip from his whisky. "Enlighten me, then. What's the secret way to sweet Caroline's heart?"

"Fine, keep your pride, lose Caroline." Stefan raised his arms with disdain. "It's not me who wants her, Klaus." He headed back towards the door.

"Wait…" Klaus said harshly. Stefan turned and the hybrid let out a sigh, sinking onto the large couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I'm just running out of ideas here, mate."

"You have to trust her, Klaus, really _talk_ to her," Stefan said, leaning against an armchair.

Klaus opened his eyes and threw his hand in the air. "And how do you propose I do that? She_-_won't-listen!"

"Then tell her something worth listening to! Tell her how you feel, not what you think she wants to hear. Let her in." Klaus didn't seem happy with the idea. "I know it's out of your comfort zone brother, but you have to start trusting people. Start by gaining her friendship first. Caroline is one of the best friends I've ever had, no reason why she can't be that for you too."

Klaus looked less angry but he was still brooding. The hybrid downed the rest of his whisky. "Did you get her to her room?" he asked.

"Yes, she's all set in the north wing. Listen, I'll let you to your bag throwing," Stefan teased. Klaus dismissed him with a gesture of his hand and Stefan chuckled. He opened the door and stop before stepping out. "Hang in there, bro… she's a good one."

Klaus stretched out in the couch, looking at the sky through the clear glass ceiling. The sun was setting and it was all pinks and oranges. He let out a sigh clasping his hands behind his head. Trusting Caroline… it was easier said than done. Not that he had any particular reason _not_ to trust her, it was people in general he suspected of. What if she rejected him _after_ he poured his heart out to her? That'd be sinking to a new low. No, the risk was too high for him to take it. He got up to take a shower. Maybe the hot water would help him get his thoughts in order.

Caroline wandered about in the second floor for a while, going from one hallway to another looking at the paintings on the walls. Most of them were abstracts, some of them landscapes. She thought she recognized Klaus' style in some of them.

She came out of a hallway to a sitting lobby where two other hallways converged. There was a large horizontal painting there which caught her eye. It was an oil painting done in shades of gray, black and white, a pair of eyes that seemed to smile at Caroline with a flirtatious look. They were framed by thin strands of hair on each side but that was it, no other features. Still they looked very familiar to her; she'd seen those eyes before. _Where… where did I see them?_

A light went off in her head. _The sketchpad!_ That's where she'd seen them last, in Klaus' sketchpad back in Paris. She smiled triumphantly but something nagged her. _That's not it, I've seen them before that. Where…?_ She stared intently at the painting trying to get the answer from it but she got nothing. Caroline heard laughter coming from the floor below so she gave up on the painting and went down the stairs, following the voices.

She went through the same sliding doors Rebekah had used earlier that day, expecting to find a garden or the back yard. There was a garden all right, but it surrounded a large indoor pool. The glass ceiling continued down as glass paneled walls all around, giving a panoramic view of the well kept grounds outside the house. The sun had set already and the place looked magical with the deep blue sky and sparkling stars.

"Caroline!" Stefan called at her from all the way across the crystal room. Caroline walked over to him.

"This place is something else," she said looking up.

"I know… Klaus had it built a few years back after winning the war against Marcel. He said he needed a place to relax. Funny thing is he almost never uses the pool. He usually comes in late at night when he thinks there's no one here and stares out the panels. If it wasn't for Rebekah this pool would get cobwebs." Stefan pointed pass Caroline towards the pool. She turned and saw a silhouette coming towards them below the water until it reached the edge. Rebekah's torso emerged from the water in a red bikini and she prompted herself up planting her elbows over the edge.

"Oh great, it's you," she said, her words full of sarcasm.

"Rebekah…" Stefan scolded.

"What?" She raised her hands innocently. "This is our dynamic, don't ruin it. Right, Caroline?"

Caroline smirked at her. "Right," she said.

"Anyway, what's taking you so long Stefan? Are you coming in or not?"

"I… rather watch you from here… dry," he said.

"Come on Stefan! Why do you always have to make me beg?" she whined.

"You swim all you want. I'm more of a dry land sort of guy. I have an idea, why don't _you _join her, Caroline?"

"Oh, I don't think so, I'm not dressed for this," Caroline answered.

"I'll lend you one of my bathing suits!" Rebekah said, suddenly chipper.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"Please? I feel pathetic all by myself here," Rebekah pleaded.

_I'd forgotten how needy she was_, Caroline thought.

"Come on, the water is nice and warm…" the younger Original splashed a little. "And Stefan will make us some deliciously girly cocktails, won't you Stefan?"

"I guess I am now," said the Salvatore.

"What do you say nemesis, one swim?" Rebekah looked at her with big puppy eyes. "I'll be nice, I promise."

Caroline hesitated. The water did look tempting and that place was so beautiful… It'd be a waste not to enjoy it a little.

"Ok, fine, just for a little while," she agreed.

"Yes!" Rebekah slapped the edge of the pool happily and pushed herself gracefully all the way out of the pool. "Follow me. And you better get started on those cocktails Stefan," she said, planting a wet kiss on the Salvatore's lips. She started walking towards the dressing room dripping water all along the way, with Caroline following after her trying not to slip in her heels. "By the way, I like your jumpsuit, although it probably looks a lot better on me," she said turning to eye Caroline.

"I'll take the compliment and pretend you stopped talking after that."

"I'm just calling it as I see it."

"Well, next time you can keep it to yourself."

Stefan watched them walk away bickering. "I just hope this doesn't end in a stake fight," he mumbled and headed towards the bar to get started on the cocktails.

Klaus woke up from his nap a little disoriented. After the shower he'd got dressed and laid back on the couch to watch the stars appear in the night sky as the sun set. He'd fallen asleep at some point because now the room was completely dark and the stars were bright against an almost black sky. He got out of the room and headed downstairs. He crossed a member of the house staff coming out from the kitchen.

"Where's Stefan?" he asked him.

"Mr. Salvatore just left. They called, something about a problem with the witches, so he and Miss Mikaelson went to take care of it. Do you want me to find out where they went exactly?"

"No, that's all." Klaus nodded the man to leave. Caroline was probably sleeping, so he could spend some time in the crystal room until Stefan and Rebekah came back. Maybe his favorite room in the house would help clear his troubled mind.

He went to the doors and quietly slid one open. The pool was deserted but before he put a foot in the room, there was a noise coming from the right. His jaw dropped at little as he saw Caroline walking over from the bar in a black and gold halter bikini, gathering all her long wet hair over her shoulder to wring it. She stopped close to the edge of the pool when she noticed the Original hybrid standing at the door.

"Klaus…" she said in a low voice.

But Klaus wasn't listening, he could feel his werewolf side howling inside him. The vision from his dreams was standing right there and then in front of him, and his mind formed a single thought… _Mine._

* * *

**"No, Klaus! What are you going to do!?" I bet you're wondering something along those lines right now, aren't you? Oh, well, we'll just have to wait till the next chapter. In the meantime, feel free to share with me your thoughts on this chapter or the whole story, criticism, expectations... whatever tickles your fancy ;) Reading your reviews is my guilty pleasure. I'll get the next one out ASAP. Love u guys! xoxo WordaholiC**


	7. Allure of Light

**A/N: Before u guys say anything let me just say I KNOW... I know I'm the worst leaving u hanging for more than a week without posting. Believe me, I tried, but between life and a major case of the old Writer's Block it was just beyond me. Still, I deserve the egg throwing :( Here's Chapter 7, hope u like it...**

* * *

CHAPTER VII. Allure of Light

It was pure animal desire clouding his senses. His breathing quickened and somewhere in the back of his mind he felt the tip of his fangs grazing over his tongue. Caroline thought she saw a bright yellow glimpse in the eyes of the hybrid, but she didn't have time to think much about it because, next thing she knew, Klaus was inches away from her face.

She gasped and tried to put some distance between them, losing her balance on the wet edge of the pool. She grabbed Klaus by the arms instinctively but it was too late. She fell back, gripping his arms tighter and dragging him with her into the pool.

They went in with a loud splash and sunk heavily to the bottom. The water was filling her lungs, and she let go of Klaus to push herself up to the surface. She hadn't gone very far up when she felt Klaus' strong arm fasten around her waist propelling her upward. Her head broke out of the water and she coughed, struggling to bring the air back in. Klaus pinned her against the edge and Caroline winced as her shoulders hit the tiled wall.

"What the…" Her breath was caught mid-sentence. Klaus' eyes were a sinister yellow. _Wolf eyes._ Dark veins were crawling around them.

He was getting closer to her, his fingers digging into her hips. She placed a hand defensively in his chest nudging him back but he wouldn't budge. It was like he was in a trance.

All Klaus could see were Caroline's blue eyes and thin mouth pulling him in. It was simple: He wanted her, so he would _take_ her. Klaus was so close she could feel his breath on her chin. Her hand was still on his chest and it was getting trapped between their bodies. He was aiming for her mouth and she had no room to move. His eyes were vivid yellow flames burning into her.

She got desperate and gathered all the water she could with her free arm, splashing it hard against his face. "Snap out of it, Klaus!"

Klaus turned away and let go of her to run a hand over his face, pulling his damp hair back. When he looked at her again, his eyes were the usual blue gems.

He swirled to the side and launched a wave of water at Caroline. She squealed trying to cover her face with her hands and turned back to yell at Klaus, only to find him grinning. A full-on dimpled grin.

"You freak!" She shoved some water at him and he chuckled. Caroline tried to keep a straight angry face but it was pointless. His smile was contagious and she started chuckling too. Klaus came close her again, placing his hands back on her hips below the water, and the chuckles became softer until they stopped. She stared into his eyes. _Kiss me_… The thought formed in her mind without warning. _Kiss me Klaus, do it…_

"Up you go, love," he said, prompting Caroline up to the ledge. She sat there disappointed while Klaus got himself out to sit beside her, their feet dangling in the water. _Joke's on you Caroline_, she thought. The vampire composed herself putting her walls back up.

"What was that about?" she asked, hiding her moment of weakness.

He stared off into the water, the stars waving on the surface. "I guess there's a part of me that knows what I want better than I do," he said.

_Tell me about it,_ Caroline thought_._ There was a part of her currently screaming to go back into the pool and get that kiss!

"Never mind about that, love. Come on, let's get you dry," he said, getting up and offering Caroline a hand. She took it and stood up with his help. Klaus disappeared and was back in a second handing a towel to Caroline. He pulled his shirt over his head throwing it on the floor and kicked his shoes off. He went over by the sliding doors to push a small screen on the wall.

"Samuels," he said calling a member of his staff through the intercom.

"Yes, sir." Samuels' voice resounded in the crystal room.

"Get me a change of clothes to the pool…" Klaus looked back at Caroline, who was wrapping the towel around her hips. "And some hot chocolate, too."

The guy came in shortly after that carrying a tray with two steaming mugs and a bag of Klaus' things. He picked up the wet shirt and shoes from the floor and left the crystal room sliding the doors closed. He planned on telling everyone to stay clear of that area until the two lovebirds left.

Klaus gestured Caroline to come sit in one of the lounge chairs and offered her a mug from the tray. The chocolate smelled delicious and when she took a sip she confirmed it also tasted great. Actually, it was just the way she liked it, not too thick or too watery.

"Thank you," she said holding the mug with both hands to get warm.

"Hmm… I'm sorry, Caroline. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

She hummed in response. She hadn't been so much afraid as she was confused by her own reaction. Klaus unceremoniously took off his socks… and his jeans, stripping down to dark gray boxers. Caroline breathed in sharply, careful not to let Klaus see what he was doing to her. She eyed him cautiously sipping the hot chocolate, not nearly as hot as her face was. _Damn you Cameron!_

The hybrid pulled up a pair of dry jeans, buttoning and zipping them up..

"Klaus, what happened to you?"

Klaus took an olive green Henley from the bag and went to sit in the lounger next to hers, bringing the shirt with him in his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes… You were turning."

"I _am_ a werewolf, Caroline. I have instincts… And you flare them up, especially when you look like _that_."

Caroline smiled behind the mug. Maybe it was all that talk about Klaus being more than meets the day, or maybe it was just her own permanent attraction for him, perhaps both, but Caroline felt _very_ persuaded to give in to her desires. Still, she was not about to become Klaus' girl toy after all this time pushing him away. If she was going to do this then it had to be real, she had to see if there was really something in Klaus worth loving.

"What is it that you want from me Klaus? And don't give me the whole 'I fancy you' speech because that's getting old."

Klaus' mouth curved into a sexy smile and he looked down at his hands.

"I want to know that someone so full of light, so beautiful like you can find it in her heart to see me for more than what I've become."

Caroline took his words in, savoring them.

"You could prove that theory on anyone. Why me?"

He looked up at her. "I can't get you out of my mind, Caroline. Your words, your voice, your eyes! They've haunted me all these years and I can't do anything about it."

She suddenly remembered something. "Those are _my_ eyes, aren't they? In the sketchpad, in the painting upstairs… You've been drawing me."

Klaus smiled a little. He'd already started putting his cards on the table, so he might as well deal the whole hand. "You saw that."

She drank some more chocolate looking at him and thought about a small piece of parchment rolled up inside an old music box next to her bed. She put the mug aside and started pressing her hair delicately with the towel.

"Do you remember that drawing you gave me?" Klaus frowned. "The one with the horse in it. You sent it to me after that ball Esther threw."

Klaus let out a humourless chuckle. "'Thank you for your honesty'", he quoted. "Of course I remember, Caroline."

"I still have it… in my room." Klaus' eyebrows rose. "I don't think I ever told you this…" She knew she hadn't. "…but you're very talented Klaus."

She said that as casually as she could, but Klaus still relished in her confessions. _I should thank Stefan for this_, he thought, knowing that he wouldn't do it.

Caroline got up gathering all her hair up and twisting it into a ballerina bun. Klaus jumped up and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What?" she looked at him worried.

"Don't do that," he brought his hand and Caroline's back down so her hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulder. "I've wanted to see it like this since the first day you came to the house in Paris, so don't pull it up just yet."

"My hair?" She let out a chuckle. "Klaus, you scared me! I thought it was something serious."

"I _am_ serious, Caroline." He let go of her wrist to take a thin wet curl between his fingers. "Do you know you always smell like strawberries, love?"

She looked at him surprised.

Klaus moved an inch closer and locked his gaze with hers. "I notice everything about you, Caroline. I notice how different you are now and how you light up around Bonnie and Stefan. I notice how much you care about them. I notice how cold you are with me and every single sneer you throw my way. And I also notice the way you are looking at me right now, Caroline…"

She was locked in his gaze, without saying a word. He dropped the strand of Caroline's hair and placed his hand in the back of her head, pulling her forward to meet his lips. He kissed her softly, first pressing his mouth against hers, then pulling back just a little, teasing her lips with his, waiting for her response. Caroline felt her stomach twist and turn inside her as soon as Klaus' lips touched hers. When she couldn't feel him anymore she leaned in without thinking to meet the heat of his mouth again.

Klaus brought his other hand up to hold her face, kissing her harder, savoring each of her lips in turn. Caroline placed her hands lightly on his bare chest, feeling his skin beneath her fingers. She tilted her head in sync with Klaus' motion and her hands slid slowly up until her arms rested on his shoulders, crossing her wrists behind his neck. The taste of his mouth was heaven. His hands went down her back, grazing over the strings of her top, and ended up resting at the small of her back. She felt him pull back so she opened her eyes and found him staring into her. She loved his eyes, she just didn't know it yet.

"I love you, Caroline… always and forever."

She stared at him, speechless. He leaned in to kiss her again. Caroline brought her hands back down to his chest and blocked him.

"Wait", she said.

Klaus let out a sigh and slid his hands from her back to the side of her hips. She shivered a little as his fingers brushed her skin along the way. "Fine, have it your way for now, love. But know that once you're mine I will _never_ take no for an answer."

Caroline scoffed, trying to ignore his hands pressing on her hips. Klaus drew soft circles with his thumbs on her skin. She wouldn't take it much longer…

"Ok, hands off _now_!" She pushed herself off his chest, keeping her arms stretched out between them as a safety measure.

Klaus grinned wider and he chuckled at her serious face. He raised both hands innocently. "Whatever you say, my lady."

She eyed him suspiciously and slowly brought her arms down.

"You're lovely when you're angry love." Caroline blinked and he was gone. Then she felt his breath behind her ear. "But you're even lovelier when you laugh." She frowned before his hands found the sides of her stomach and started tickling her without mercy.

Caroline squealed. She bent over, trying to escape Klaus' strong arms wrapped around her. "Klaus, stop! Please," she said between giggles.

She managed to break free from his grip and turn around but he was already on the other side of the pool with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, really? That's what we're doing now."

He raised his eyebrows in a childish pout, holding his hands behind his back.

"Forget it, I'm getting dressed." She started walking over to the dressing rooms and Klaus let out a sigh.

"Caroline," he called after her in a pleading tone. "Come on, love, don't be like this." He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

Caroline turned and used the side of her body to pin him against the nearest non-glass wall. She looked at him with a smirk.

"That's cheating, Caroline." Klaus got loose easily and grabbed both of Caroline's wrists, spinning her around and trapping her between him and the wall. They looked at each other, panting.

"I knew you could still laugh," he said, catching his breath.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I really should get dressed, Klaus, it's late." He didn't move. "Stefan and Rebekah will be back soon, do you really want to explain _this_ to them?"

"Hmm..." Klaus stepped back and let go of her wrists. "Go, I'll walk you to your room."

They went up the stairs in silence. Klaus had offered her his arm and this time she'd taken it, so they walked like that until they reached her door. Caroline untangled her arm from his and put a hand on the doorknob.

"Good night, Caroline." He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Night, Klaus," she said giving the hybrid a side glance.

She turned the knob and went in. Klaus looked down at his feet and sighed. He set off to his room feeling satisfied; the werewolf and the human side of him were both pretty content. Now he just needed to find some warm blood to make his vampire-self happy.

Caroline had a lot of trouble falling asleep. Even after she changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed, all she could do was stare at the night sky. She could still feel him on her lips, feel the ghost of his hands trailing down her back. Klaus was crafty, and he had wicked skills, but he was also tender. He was a walking contradiction, a vampire and a werewolf, soft lips and strong hands.

She had always thought that giving in to Klaus would make her feel guilty and tainted. Instead she felt relieved and at peace with herself. Now all she had to do was figure out where to take this.

Klaus said he loved her… _But I don't love him, I can´t!_ Klaus was a thousand-year-old ruthless murderer who did the occasional act of mercy for _her_ but was otherwise temperamental and unpredictable. She knew he had a strong sense of family but even that was odd. He'd kept most of his siblings in a coffin for centuries and he'd killed his mother! Loving Klaus Mikaelson was complicated, to say the least.

_Maybe I should just call Cameron, see what she thinks. _But Caroline already knew was she was going to say… _"Why are you sleeping alone, silly?"_ _Yes, real helpful._ She was beyond having meaningless sex with Klaus at this point. If the way she felt when he kissed her was any indication, she knew sleeping with him would be anything but meaningless. Her mind eventually got tired of thinking and she drifted off.

* * *

Caroline woke up to a room flooded by sunlight. It was like waking up in the middle of a field, birds singing on a tree outside her window and everything. There was a knock on the door and she sat up, just in time to see a yellow note slide across the floor. She went to pick it up and recognized the familiar handwriting.

_Come meet us for breakfast. I have a surprise for you. -K-_

She smiled and walked over to the nightstand, sticking the note on a lamp. She took a quick shower and got dressed, warm tights and a loose knitted sweater with thick-heeled booties. Standing in front of the mirror, she decided to let her hair down in loose curls that reached her waist.

Klaus and the others were already seated when she walked into the room. He gestured her to take the seat next to him, across from Stefan and Rebekah. The younger Salvatore caught the looked they exchanged and smirked.

Rebekah took a bun from a basket on the table. "Did you prune in the pool after we left, Caroline?"

"No... I only took one more dip before going to bed."

Klaus smiled down at his plate.

"Want to hit it again later today?" she asked, trying to act like she didn't care about the answer.

"I'm taking Caroline out today, Rebekah," Klaus warned.

Caroline's head snapped at him and they shared an entire conversation with their eyes.

"But why?" Rebekah whined. "You can have her when you go back to Paris, Nik, I'm bored!"

"Stefan..." Klaus turned to his mate for help.

Stefan shook his head. "Don't look at me, this is your problem."

"Actually, it is _my_ problem." Caroline stepped in. "Klaus and I have to look at some things in town before we go back." She tried to ignore Klaus' 'I won' face.

Rebekah's chin went up. "Fine, what do I care?" She got up from the table and looked back at Stefan when he didn't follow. "Stefan!"

He let out a sigh. "Excuse me," he said with a smirk, and went out after Rebekah, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone at the table.

The air thickened instantly, and Caroline distracted herself with her food, taking delicate bites and sips.

"So we have _things_ to look at."

"Wipe that smug off your face Klaus, I just don't feel like spending time with Rebekah." That was mostly a lie.

"Well, her loss is my gain. I have something to show you."

"So I read." She finished her meal and pressed a napkin on her mouth.

Klaus grinned. "Let's go." He got up, waiting for Caroline to do the same, and followed after her. He stopped her under the threshold placing his hands on her waist from behind, he got close to her ear and felt Caroline's sharp intake of breath. "Thank you for thinking of me," he said.

Caroline frowned and turned her face towards him. He brought one hand up and ran his fingers down between her curls.

"It's a lovely morning present, seeing you like this." He kissed her cheek softly and walked pass her towards the front door. Caroline stood there feeling her knees weak. She cleared her throat before following after him.

* * *

Klaus had pulled the car up in the middle of downtown New Orleans, and now they were walking arm in arm through a boulevard filled with painters and street performers. Caroline took it all in, listening to Klaus' comments on the history of the town and the names of the streets and buildings. If this was the town he'd built, then it was a reflection of who he was and Caroline liked the city, she liked it _very_ much.

They stopped in front of a bar and Klaus led Caroline in. It was a nice little place with a platform for karaoke nights and a glistening black piano on it. The girl who showed them to their table greeted Klaus with reverence and eyed Caroline up and down.

"So what are we doing here, Klaus?" asked Caroline, rocking the ice cubes in her glass.

"This bar belongs to some witches who owe me a favor. And _there_…" Klaus pointed at the piano behind her, "… is your surprise."

"What?"

"I asked them to keep the bar empty for us so I could take you up on your offer of playing for me."

She looked around and confirmed the bar was in fact empty except for them, the girl behind the bar and a few waitresses. "I never said I'd play for you, I said 'maybe... one day'."

"Well, today is one day, love," Caroline looked hesitant. "You wouldn't make me beg, would you?"

She went over it a few seconds. "Fine, ok, I'll play. _One piece_, Klaus, and that's it."

"One piece," he granted and brought her to seat in front of the piano.

She brushed her hands over the keys trying them out and looking for a song to play for Klaus. She finally decided on _Infancia_, one of the first pieces she ever mastered and the one that stuck closest to her heart. It was composed by Gerry Weil, an Austrian-Venezuelan performer, and its notes flowed up and down evoking a time of innocence and simpler things for Caroline. She started playing and Klaus leaned on the piano, watching her close her eyes and drift into the music. Her fingers moved smoothly over the black and white. She played beautifully, more so than Klaus expected. When she stroked the final chords, she looked up at him and mirrored his smile. He sat down next to her on the piano bench.

"You are magnificent, Caroline."

She puffed to take the edge off his words and looked at him from behind her lashes. "Well, thank you Klaus." She smiled.

He laced his fingers in her hair and leaned in to kiss her. Caroline let him, feeling his expert lips pressing against hers. She even moved with him, tasting the inside of his upper lip with the tip of her tongue. He groaned.

"See, you tell me to wait but then you go and do that and make it hard for me, love."

Caroline smirked gazing into his eyes. "Then maybe we're moving forward."

"Hmm… Maybe we are," and he went back to her lips, bringing Caroline one step closer to complete and utter surrender.

* * *

"So how did you do it? Running away and hiding for all those years. I can't imagine a life like that."

Caroline and Klaus were pacing up the sidewalk side by side. They'd been walking around like that all day, talking and laughing, Caroline occasionally giving him a hard look over some egotistic comment he made. They stopped for a bite of actual food at some point, and then Caroline watched him feed off some tourist in an alley. She didn't approve completely, but Klaus hated blood bags and he did try to be gentle and let the girl go afterwards. Now they were on the topic of the Mikael years.

"It was challenging," Klaus answered. His words hung heavily on him. "We had to look constantly over our shoulders. Rebekah and the others… they didn't see the seriousness of the matter sometimes, but that was just because they never experienced Mikael hatred like I did. I _had_ to dagger them to keep them safe. I figured we'd have time to be a family once I dealt with Mikael… Unfortunately… that didn't turn out as I expected."

Caroline knew the part she'd played in that. She and her friends had robbed Klaus of half his siblings. He started it by going into their lives uninvited, but he hadn't left the battle unharmed.

"What about your mother?" she asked, "why carry _her_ around?"

Darkness set over his features. "Esther was a reminder of what was wrong with me, what Mikael always accused me of... I was impulsive… a werewolf. That got my brother Henrik killed and it made me rip my mother's heart out in a fit of rage… I had to break the curse and get that side of me back… to prove that I could control it, that being a hybrid would be my strength and not my weakness like they thought."

Caroline remembered a pair of yellow eyes devouring her and the sting of his fangs on her neck a long time ago. "I'd say you still let your impulses control _you_ sometimes."

"Sometimes you have to be a little drastic to get what you want out of life."

"And did you… get what you wanted?"

"Not nearly enough of it, Caroline."

The doors to his heart were open, and they didn't close for what remained of the day. He told her about the places he'd seen, his childhood. He even told her about Katia, the original Petrova, and Caroline learned that Klaus had loved and lost with equal passion. They went from topic to topic and eventually landed on the near extinction of his precious hybrids, which led to one thing: Tyler.

"I did see him. Once, a few years ago," Caroline said. "He'd been doing a great job hiding from you so it was hard for me to find him too. Eventually I did… and he was with Hayley. Turns out they'd been together almost the whole time. They even had a couple of werewolf babies to complete the picture." She scoffed. "And then it hit me… He didn't leave me because of you, he just… left me." Caroline gaze was lost ahead while Klaus watched her expression. "He could have had that life with me, and instead he chose to be with Hayley, as simple as that."

Klaus smirked. "Ah yes, the lovely Hayley... She was here for a while back when we moved," he added to answer Caroline's look. She tried and failed to hide the level of annoyance that caused her.

"Is that jealousy I see in your eyes, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, ignoring his cocky eyebrows rising. "Don't flatter yourself, Klaus."

She took to steps and found the rock hard surface of his chest, his eyes burning into her. "You know you're the only one I would let this close to me, Caroline." She shivered in his gaze and her lips parted, tingling for his touch.

"Buy a gift for the lady…"

Klaus and Caroline turned to look at the craftswoman who approached them wearing dream-catcher earrings and a smile.

"How about _this_ necklace?" she said, "…it would bring out your girlfriend's eyes." The woman lifted the piece up close to Caroline's face. It was an intricate silver chain with an eight-shaped knot at the end encircling a blue topaz stone. "It's an infinity sign… means your hearts will be eternally bound together."

Caroline didn't bother protesting about the 'girlfriend' confusion. Instead she watched the small blue pendant catch the sunlight and reflect it back to her. She didn't see her eyes in it, she saw his. Klaus took the necklace and paid the woman.

"_Duo corda, unum ánimam_," she said and then turned to another couple passing by.

A smile tugged the corner of the hybrid's mouth and Caroline frowned confused. "What did she say?"

"It was Latin… 'Two hearts, one soul'," Klaus explained.

"That's deep for a street vendor," she said, glancing back at the hippie woman.

"That woman was a witch, love. Maybe she cast a spell on us."

"I'm sure she did, Klaus," said Caroline, mimicking his ominous tone.

"May I?" He lifted the silver necklace.

Caroline gathered her blonde curls up to one side exposing her neck, and Klaus placed the necklace delicately on her chest and went behind her to secure it.

"Infinity…" he said. "Seems appropriate, don't you think?"

Caroline didn't want to think. She linked her arm through the one he offered and kept on walking, feeling she was closer and closer to the edge, each time more convinced that _when_ she fell, he'd be right there to catch her.


	8. A Tricky Plan

**Hello! Here's chapter 8. It took me a while to update because frankly I was a little unmotivated since the last chapter didn't get that many reviews. I don't know if u guys are still with me but for those of u who are I had to deliver this chapter. I will deliver the rest, since the story is all mapped out. It just really got me down to see u'd lost interest. Anyway, this chapter stirs up the conflict that will lead to the surprising climax of our story. So stay tuned and enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter VIII. A Tricky Plan

"Elijah!" Rebekah threw her bags on the floor and went to hug her older brother. The eldest Original caught her with one arm, his other hand permanently in his pants pockets.

"Greetings, baby sister… Niklaus, Miss Morgan." The hybrid and the vampire were just entering the townhouse.

They were all back in Paris, except for Stefan who stayed behind to guard the New Orleans fort. Caroline gave Elijah a polite smile and stood by the door closely behind Klaus.

"Brother," Klaus greeted. "I'll let you two catch up while I get Caroline to her loft."

Caroline's long fingers wrapped around Klaus' forearm.

"Stay Klaus. I can get home just fine on my own."

Her tone was cordial, almost sweet. Elijah's eyes narrowed in the slightest noticing the change in behaviour between his brother and the vampire girl.

"Do I look like a man who negotiates, Caroline?", said the hybrid raising his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't keep the smile in. "Whatever Klaus, I'll wait outside. Goodbye Elijah. Rebekah."

Rebekah made a face. "Caroline," she said, matching her less than polite tone.

Caroline sneered at the snarky blonde and turned to leave, Klaus following suit.

"Ugh… I still don't get it," Rebekah went in to the chandeliered living room. "What does Nik still see in her?" She sat down in the only non-plastic-covered couch grimacing at the chaos around her. "This place is a mess Elijah, why would Nik want me to come if it's not done yet? I could be with Stefan right now in a decent house."

"He thought you'd want to have a say in the final product," Elijah answered walking over to sit on the opposite end of the couch. "Rebekah, what exactly is the state of Niklaus' relationship to Caroline at the moment?"

Rebekah took the drink and eyed him curiously. "Nik and Caroline? How should I know? I've only been with them what… 2 days? I guess the same as it's always been, he following after her and she playing hard to get. It's all an act, a stupid one if you ask me."

"Are you sure? Because it seems to me like something has changed. She seems… warmer towards our brother."

"Well… they _did_ spend most of the day together in New Orleans but I don't think… And why does it matter anyway? It wouldn't be the first time Nik has one of his conquest battles."

"I believe this is not your ordinary conquest, sister. You know Niklaus, he's a taker, not a waiter. I find it… curious the way our brother has gone about it. Do you remember the last time he was like this?" Elijah looked pointedly at her, watching as the name popped into her head and realization hit her eyes.

"Tatia," she said.

"Hmm, indeed. I believe dear sister that our brother is _in love _with Caroline."

Rebekah rolled her eyes uninterested. "Argh… That just makes it worst. Nik's standards have stooped dramatically low this time Elijah."

"You're looking at it all wrong, Rebekah. This could be our chance to restore Niklaus' humanity. I'm sure you recall he wasn't always like this, so… dark and broken. This girl's love could bring our brother back to us."

Rebekah had given up all hope of ever seeing the over protective but caring big brother she lost the day they turned into vampires. She knew Klaus was nothing but the empty and scarred shell of the man he once was, and yet she loved him with all she had. She'd do anything to heal his wounded soul but Klaus wouldn't let her in. He wouldn't let anyone in.

"You're assuming Caroline loves him too.. You know how Nik is, you know what he did to her friends, to the doppelganger. There's no way Caroline is going to overlook all that."

"Yes, that's what I thought too… at the beginning," Elijah admitted. "But now the girl appears to have grown more comfortable around Niklaus. I saw the way she looked at him today. She's falling for our brother."

"This could go very wrong, Elijah." She got up and started pacing nervously in front of the couch, while Elijah remained stoic taking sips from his drink. "What if Nik really _is_ in love with her and she hurts him? What if she gets close to him and then betrays him?" Her eyes were filled with desperate concern when they met her brother's. "We'll lose him beyond repair. Nik can't have someone else walking out on him. We've done that enough already."

"Then we need to make sure that doesn't happen," he said simply.

"And how do you suppose we do that? Because I think if Nik wanted to compel her to stay by his side, he would have done so himself already. Plus if he finds out we did that, he'd dagger us without blinking."

"We will do no such thing, Rebekah. I still can't comprehend how you ever pretended to go back to being human if all you can come up with is using compulsion. I will test her, get close to her and see if her loyalty truly lies with Niklaus or not."

She laughed at him. "It sounds like you're going to seduce her, Elijah."

"I shall try and hope I fail." The laughing stopped. "If not then at least we'll know she's not to be trusted before she gets close enough to Niklaus to cause permanent damage."

"Are you serious right now? If she does play into your tricks all Nik will see is that you stole her from him. He'll never forgive you, not after Tatia. You know that!"

"I've dealt with Niklaus' resentment before, Rebekah. In the event that Caroline _is_ indeed capable of loving our brother then the gain will be worth the risk." Elijah shifted in his seat and the weight of all his years fell upon his face. "We've been on this earth for over a thousand years sister and this is the first time such an opportunity presents itself."

The girl sunk back into the couch, her eyes flickering back and forth as if examining the possibilities. "This is crazy…"

"You and I both know the chance for Niklaus' redemption is a small and fragile one. If Caroline takes what's left of his humanity and steps on it, he will be lost to us for good. We are a family, Rebekah, and we must stay together, look out for each other, always and forever."

There was a small nod and she reached for her brother's hand. "Always and forever, Elijah." Rebekah silently begged this wouldn't go terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

* * *

Caroline was in her balcony again holding a glass filled with deep crimson blood while the sun crept its way up behind the Eiffel Tower. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Klaus and everything that had happened in the past few days.

It was like years of bottled up tension were now bursting through the cracks, threatening to crush her completely. She didn't know she could feel this way about a man, let alone Klaus, but every time she was with him now it was an internal battle not to grab his Henley and kiss him senseless right then and there.

He teased her... with his voice, his looks, with the way he stood so close to her when they were going over the ideas for the townhouse, always making innuendos… _"You should try out the mattress love, tell me if it's comfortable enough for you."… "Here in this wall I'm thinking life size portrait of a gorgeous woman… au natural. I'll have to look for a model… blonde. What do you think, Caroline?"_

It took every fiber in her body not to slap his face and jump his bones at the same time. Her feathers were definitely being raffled and she liked it. Even now, just thinking about it, she could feel a primal heat pooling low within her. Caroline downed the rest of the blood in her glass just to calm down the urges for something else.

She sat at the piano trying to play a few notes but her mind and her body were too agitated to concentrate on music. She hit the keys forcefully and dropped her head over her folded arms.

"Urgh! I hate this."

There were footsteps on the hallway and then the doorbell rang. There was a familiar scent outside her door but one that she wasn't expecting. Sure enough, there he was.

"Elijah!"

Sharp suit in place and a corner smile. His slow gaze over her bathrobe made her fold her arms in front of her.

"Miss Morgan."

"Please, it's Caroline. We didn't meet yesterday Elijah."

"Indeed we did not."

He came in and took a sit per invitation. Caroline stood there noticing how out of place Elijah Mikaelson looked sitting somewhat comfortably in her loft. She excused herself and was back within two minutes wearing something that didn't make her feel so self conscious. She sat across from him and elegantly folded one leg above the other.

"This is an unusual visit. Is something wrong?" she asked.

Elijah smiled and it reminded Caroline of when she met Damon for the first time. That calculated half smile designed to melt. She didn't know the eldest Original had it in his repertoire too.

"Not at all," he said. "I just wanted to get an update on the state of the renovations. Do you know how long before everything is done at the house?"

She eyed him curiously. "I thought you wanted no part in the renovations."

"My interest has peaked." He let a moment pass before explaining. "I'd like to hold a housewarming reunion which requires an actual habitable house to warm. I'd just like to know a prospected date so I can arrange my schedule accordingly."

"It'll only be a week now before the constructions are done and then it's just three days for me to do my magic." She smiled. "After that the house is all yours."

"Excellent."

He just sat there, looking perfectly at ease and making Caroline grow more and more anxious.

"You could have asked me that over the phone, you know?" she said, finally breaking the silence.

He shifted in the couch.

"Actually, I had a favor to ask of you, Caroline. I would like you to accompany me to a gala this evening."

Confusion was clear on her features. "I'm not sure I follow, Elijah."

"There's a charity gala tonight at the old opera house. It's only a front for the local vampires to gather in a somewhat civil show of power. Naturally someone from my family has to be there and since Rebekah is in essence a child and Niklaus has a history of snapping at these sort of events well… the obligation falls on me."

"That's all very nice but why do you need _me_ to come?"

"I believe I told you once before that I'd like to benefit from your contacts in the current vampire society of Paris. I could use your insight."

Caroline sat silently, weighing him down.

"Besides," he continued. "The staring contests at these things can get quite… unentertaining. I need someone smart to talk to while I'm there so I don't desiccate out of boredom. You seem like a logical choice."

"I'll choose to take that as a compliment."

"And you should, Caroline. My family's circle is tight. Mine is even tighter."

She held his gaze still deciphering his words.

"So… can I expect you to grace me with your company this evening?"

There was a pause, his eyes on hers calmly.

"Ok, I guess I can go. There might be some people there that I haven't seen in a while."

"Good then," he said standing up and causing Caroline to mimic his move.

She walked him to the door and they said their goodbyes, leaving Caroline to plan her dress shopping afternoon. She was actually looking forward to meeting some of her old friends at the gala that night and… how bad could Elijah be? If she could handle Klaus, she was sure the more civil Elijah wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Klaus was pacing the floor in his room, nearly crushing the phone in his hand. He had just called Caroline to ask her out for dinner. He was in the mood for Italian so the tickets to Rome were now crumbled in the blacken fireplace. Caroline has very bluntly told him that she already had plans… with _Elijah_. That bloody opera ball. Elijah had mentioned it but he had left out the minor detail that he was planning to take Caroline with him.

Why this sudden interest in Caroline? He'd never shown any particular inclination to her before. Klaus knew better than anyone what Caroline's true value was, her power to bring a man's soul to its knees. And he also knew what a love sick fool Elijah was with his morality and his undying desire to hold on to his humanity like it was a precious thing. But certainly he wouldn't dare to… not with Caroline. Even if Klaus hadn't been open about what Caroline truly meant to him, surely his brother wouldn't try to take her from him. Would Caroline even let him if he tried?

Klaus stormed out of the room yelling for Johnson to go get the car.

* * *

The opera house was already filled with people, a few of them scattered along the stairs in groups of two or three, chatting and exchanging pleasantries, many of them false. He straightened out his bow tie and got out when the valet came to get his door.

He went confidently up the stairs, raising his chin at the immediate whisper that rose when he arrived among the few of those who knew his face and knew he was no other than the Original hybrid himself. The whisper grew louder as he entered the opera house and heads turned to him. He met no one's gaze, grabbed a tall glass from a passing tray and walked determinedly to the group where he recognized his brother standing with a stunning Caroline in his arm and two other people he couldn't care less for. Elijah's lips curved as he saw him walk over to them.

"I see you decided to join us, Niklaus."

"It seems like I have, brother. I was getting a bit bored at home and said why not. Now here I am." He nodded at Caroline and she averted his look, tightening the grip on Elijah's arm. Klaus felt his insides turn seeing his girl once again next to his brother. Just like Tatia. He took a sharp breath in and turned to look at his brother as if nothing happened.

"Would you mind if I borrow your date for a dance, Elijah?"

"I believe you will have to ask her."

"Caroline…" Klaus extended his hand to her.

She excused herself with Elijah and the other two before letting Klaus lead her away from the group and on to the open space where three other couples were dancing to a soft waltz. He secured her hand in his and placed the other mid way down her back, twirling her skillfully with the music as many eyes followed their every move, including Elijah's.

"That was rude," she said. "Coming in, not saying hello to anyone and just whisking me away."

"I only came to get what's mine, Caroline."

The hand that was resting on his shoulder came to slap his neck and she gave him a severe look. "Say that again and I'll leave. I'm not yours, Klaus, and I don't need taking."

He sighed. "All right love. Then let's just say that I wanted to dance with the prettiest woman in the room and that happened to be you."

Caroline shook her head in defeat and let him sway her beneath his arm and pull her back in against him. Klaus was right. Caroline was stunning in a deep red ball gown with a wide tulle and silk skirt that trailed behind her and a tight strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline and stripes of glittering stones that marked her curves. Her hair was up in a loose wavy do with a big red rose above her ear and red lips to go with it. Her eyes, as always, shone blue and bright behind her lashes.

She giggled a little when her gloved hands fell on his chest.

"I'd forgotten what an exquisite dancer you are Caroline."

"You're not so bad yourself Klaus."

Caroline's heart was racing from the moment she saw him walk into the opera house. She'd been having a good time with Elijah and her friends, introducing him to some people, all of them at awe that Caroline was in such close acquaintance with the Original family. She thought it was funny how everyone seemed so equally afraid and impressed by them. Elijah had been nothing but attentive to her all evening, an old fashioned gentleman straight out of a classical romance novel. But then Klaus had strolled in, all elegant and gorgeous looking with his aura of power and control, and Caroline had lost it. She grabbed Elijah's arm trying to find something steadier than her to hold on to. Being so close to Klaus now, dancing in his arms and surrounded by his strong scent, she couldn't resist the urge to get closer to him so when Klaus pressed his raspy jaw against her cheek, she just let him.

Klaus enjoyed the feeling of her body so close to his, swaying to the music. He let his hand slide down her back, applying more pressure to bring her even closer. His voice was velvet on her ears.

"Why are you here with Elijah Caroline?"

She smiled but didn't try to see his face, not wanting to break the touch between them. "Because he invited me Klaus."

"Any idea _why_ he would do that?"

"Am I such terrible company that there has to be a hidden agenda behind this?"

"On the contrary love, you're the best company possible so of course there's an agenda."

This time she did pull back. "What exactly are you suggesting Klaus?"

He was at a loss for words confronted by the judgment in her eyes.

"Listen, I don't care what trust issues you have with your brother but I won't let you stand there and accuse me of whatever it is you're thinking right now, Klaus Mikaelson."

She gathered the train of her dress and made her way between the dancing couples out to the gardens, Elijah following behind her after throwing a scolding gaze at his younger brother.

Klaus stood there clenching his fists and cursing himself for letting his impulses take lead of his words again. Of course Caroline was better than that and he was a fool to even imply otherwise. He knew what came next, he had to give her some space and think of something to repair the damage. She was a rose, thorns included, and he had just been punctured after messing with the petals.

* * *

**So, Elijah has a tricky plan in mind. Do u think it'll work or will it backfire in their faces? Also, what do u think of jealous Klaus? Isn't he adorable? Let me know you're here by leaving a comment on that pretty box below. It'll only take a sec and it'll mean the world to me.**

**xoxo, WordaholiC**


End file.
